Doing it My Way
by Moonlight-Passion
Summary: Throughout the pain and stress of realizing that your world and my world are different, I have to say… I like changing planets. Come join me Katara in school as I deal with the usual crap of being a teenager. R&R Chapter seven is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Doing it my way**_

**_I own nothing but… never mind._**

**_This story is about a sophomore realizing that so many things are here… and the past is just a reason to explore more._**

**_R&R_**

* * *

_Throughout the pain and stress of realizing that your world and my world are different, I have to say… I like changing planets._

* * *

"Sokka, lets get going, I hate being late, especially on the first day of school," myself, Katara Shinjite yelled out. Its 7:30 and school is a good 15-20 minutes away, if we don't leave now… let's just hope it doesn't get like that.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he yells back. Man I can't stand him sometimes, he sleeps in, hogs the shower and to top that all off, he's a total over-protective, got to-defend-people-who-doesn't-need-help nerd. Man.

"Thanks Gran-Gran," my grandmother hands me a granola bar and taps me on my head.

"Be sure to tell Toph and Aang that I said hello," she says.

"Sure thing Gran. I AM GOING TO START THE CAR MYSELF IF YOU DON'T…" I yell impatiently toward the stairs.

"Here I am sheesh, don't have a rabbit-horse," he tells me. He grabs his keys and we are off.

I sit in the front seat of our 2006 blue Lamborghini, and I am in some serious thought. I am a 15-year-old sophomore at Arts of Bending/Techniques of Fighting at Ba Sing Se. The school is _very _prestigious, it takes brains to get in here. (I wonder if father bribed the principal to take Sokka) This is my second year here, and I am pretty happy.

Well okay, not really.

First off, last year I broke up with two guys. Long lasting relationships see. My first boyfriend was Jet Doitmyway Tannic. He was so charming at first, and he hated my brother, which I was cool with. He is a controlling junior right now, probably picking on a girl younger than he is. I dumped he around New Years because he wanted… well he wanted something I wasn't ready to give up.

My other ex was Haru Imsoeffinshy Dashiki. He's cute and nice and went at my level of comfort, but he would always ask, "Can I kiss you," I couldn't handle it. My brother loved him… maybe they should date.

Sokka would always say, "Now he won't do my sis," and I would argue, "he can't do his mom." I broke up with him a week before the end of the school year. We are good friends though, and we talk a lot.

Okay, since I said first off, there has to be a second... and there is. There is this dude, named... What was it? Oh yeah! Zuko Tankati, he is somewhat mean. He' is a junior this year and he is a total tick off.

You see, my Gran-Gran owns (since grandpa no longer is with us) a huge water supply company that had expanded across the world. When my father comes back... if he does, it will belong to him.

Well, Zuko's father own this... what was it. That... err, well they own a lot of things. Yeah, like matches, fire sparks... blah. They are a family of fire-benders.

Man, I keep losing focus, so anyway, they always invite us over to chat and stuff. I don't mind though, their mansion is a little bigger than mine is, and I love their cute vases.

Their daughter, is a bitch, and the son is a loner. My point exactly. Okay, that's just it. The daughter, Azula, thinks she is the queen because she can do a few sparks. She is in the same grade as me, and so far she leaves me alone. When I am at her house, she plays "nice" and stuff, but she doesn't fool me.

Zuko completely ignores our presence. His father is nice, and the Uncle as a thing for tea. But whatever, they respect my Gran-Gran, so I'm not complaining.

O.k., so what if I am?

We're at school already sheesh, I look over at my bro and he smiles. There is his is girlfriend Sukki Kanantishi. They have been dating since the 8th grade, and frankly, those two are the perfect match.

She mouths a, a "miss you," even though she was over at our house less than 10 hours ago.

I glance at my bro and he mouths, "I'm gonna get you." I can't help but laugh. She put a fruit punch pad by the sofa, and when they were making out she goes, "Oh spirits," and looks down.

"Sokka, I didn't know," she stresses and he looks like he is going to die. I laugh at this thought, and I guess my bro is thinking the same thing 'cause he is laughing too.

"Thanks Sokka, I'm going to go find Aang and Toph," I said. I pat his hand, grab my pack and step out the car.

"Yeah, okay, tell them I said hi."

"No problem," I say and I go into the school.

* * *

Toph and Aang are waiting for me in the building. 

"Sugar Queen what's up?" Toph waves to me and steps around the chaos in the crowd of the school. Even though she is blind, she is pretty tough. She can sense movements with her feet, the vibration. She doesn't let her blindness get in the way of being who she really is.

A scary, attitude, smart-mouth, southern-style earth-bending tomboy.

"Nothing but my airplane," I chanted to her.

* * *

Ok, here comes another flashback. 

When we (as in Sokka, Sukki, Aang, Toph, and me) were younger, I had this awesome plane. It was one of those planes in which zoomed in the air at top speed. So we zoomed it, and zoomed it some more.

Only I had this great idea, why not help out. I asked Aang if he could give it an extra buzz the next time. So we started up the plane, and as soon as the "monitor" said lift off, Aang swooshed a gust of air for the plane. It went so high and far we were all stunned.

… I haven't seen my airplane since.

* * *

Aang laughed at my remark and said, "Well you told me too." 

"Why do you always listen to me, you should know better," I replied.

"Yeah you're right, I should know better," he says with good humor.

"Well come one you guys," her bun jiggles slightly as Toph steps in front of us, "we have to go to the east wing to get our schedules," she says.

"You're right Toph, bell rings in five minutes," Aang jumps up and we jog down to the office.

We let Toph get hers first, since she needs hers read to her and than given to her by tape recorder so she can hear it too.

Hers goes like this:

**Semester I**

8:00-8:30 – homeroom (Mr. Mao)

8:30-8:34 - transition

8:35-9:55 - Algebra I (Mr. Minton)

9:56-10:00 - transition

10:01- 11:20 - Physical Education (Dr. Acre)

11:21-11:25 - Transition

11:36 - 1:00 - Computer Skill / Human Relations (C lunch) (Mr. Young)

1:01 – 1:05 – Transition

1:06- 2:26 – English I (Mrs. Seltzers)

2:26-2:30 – Transition

2:30- 2:55 – Study Hall

2:56 – Dismissal

**Semester II **

8:00-8:30 - homeroom

8:30-8:34 - transition

8:35-9:55 – World History I (Ms. Lacker)

9:56-10:00 - transition

10:01- 11:20 – Biology (Mr. Ellers)

11:21-11:25 - Transition

11:36 - 1:00 – Bending Earth (Mr. Cohere) (B lunch)

1:01 – 1:05 – Transition

1:06- 2:26 – Bending Earth (Mr. Cohere)

2:26-2:30 – Transition

2:30- 2:55 – Study Hall

2:56 – Dismissal

So that's her schedule, hmm pretty nice.

"I hear that Mr. Cohere is pretty rough, please Toph, don't kill him,"

"Well we will see," she smiles slightly. "Until that time comes, tell me about your schedule."

I read the following aloud:

**Semester I**

8:00-8:30 – homeroom (Mrs. Shedein)

8:30-8:34 - transition

8:35-9:55 - chorus (Mr. Wonder)

9:56-10:00 - transition

10:01- 11:20 - Physical Education (Dr. Acre)

11:21-11:25 - Transition

11:36 - 1:00 - Dance/ sing/ drama (C lunch) (Ms. Cherry)

1:01 – 1:05 – Transition

1:06- 2:26 – ROTC II (Colonel Zhao)

2:26-2:30 – Transition

2:30- 2:55 – Study Hall

2:56 – Dismissal

**Semester II **

8:00-8:30 - homeroom

8:30-8:34 - transition

8:35-9:55 – English III (Ms. Lacker)

9:56-10:00 - transition

10:01- 11:20 – Physical Science (Mr. Ellers)

11:21-11:25 - Transition

11:36 - 1:00 – Fire/ Water bending (Dr. Toart / Ms. Concit) (B lunch)

1:01 – 1:05 – Transition

1:06- 2:26 – Fire/ Water bending (Dr. Toart / Ms. Concit)

2:26-2:30 – Transition

2:30- 2:55 – Study Hall

2:56 – Dismissal

"This schedule is pretty good, I like it a lot," I say facing them. "Toph, that's cool, we do P.E. together, and you know what that means..."

"When were a team, no one else can compete," Toph screams it... and its true. I've known her longer than I have known Aang, I am a year older than her so I consider her as a sister. I taught her so many things, since she has no other siblings. Her father is the mayor of our city, for the past 15 years, and her mom is the manager of the airport. Big, busy family and I'm glad to get to know her so well.

By the way, she can't do well with poetry.

Aang scans over his own..." Aww, I don't have the same lunch as you guys," he pouts, and I feel slightly guilty.

"Come on Aang, your schedule can't be that bad.

**Semester I**

8:00-8:30 – homeroom (Mr. Mao)

8:30-8:34 - transition

8:35-9:55 - Algebra I (Mr. Minton)

9:56-10:00 - transition

10:01- 11:20 - Computer Skill / Human Relations (Ms. Chanto)

11:21-11:25 - Transition

11:36 - 1:00 - Physical Education (D lunch) (Colonel Zhao)

1:01 – 1:05 – Transition

1:06- 2:26 – English I (Mrs. Seltzers)

2:26-2:30 – Transition

2:30- 2:55 – Study Hall

2:56 – Dismissal

**Semester II **

8:00-8:30 - homeroom

8:30-8:34 - transition

8:35-9:55 – World History I (Ms. Lacker)

9:56-10:00 - transition

10:01- 11:20 – Biology (Mr. Ellers)

11:21-11:25 - Transition

11:36 - 1:00 – Bending Air (Dr. Telepath) (A lunch)

1:01 – 1:05 – Transition

1:06- 2:26 – Bending Air (Dr. Telepath)

2:26-2:30 – Transition

2:30- 2:55 – Study Hall

2:56 – Dismissal

Hey, you and Toph are in a lot of classes together," I wink at Aang and he smiles.

"Ya-whoo," he says sarcastically, "Just what I need, someone to constantly throw rocks at my hairless head." With that statement, his head somewhat glowed in the light.

"Shit, you guys, the bell is going to ring... now," Toph says. She is a tomboy and all, but she had this thing with being late, "Come on Twinkle Toes," she pulls him along.

"You don't even know the way," he yells, as they turn a corner.

* * *

I laugh at the site and jog to my homeroom class. Mrs. Shedein is really nice; she was my math teacher last year. I smile to her and take my seat. 

She is really organized and has our names on our desk. It's kind of creepy, but you get use to it. I glance at who is going to sit by me, and I started gaping.

Zuko is... yee-haw.

He walks into the classroom and Jet slaps him on the back.

That's weird, it sounded like I said Jet's name...

Wow, that's weird, It sounded like I said Jet.

OMG, that is like deja vu

... Oh damn, he's in here too. D for damn and D for Dashiki. Since Mrs. S is organized he will be far from me.

Well anyway, Zuko glares at Jet for a moment, then says, "What's up."

I glanced at them, and then jumped when the first bell rang. Zuko sat down as I was arguing in my head.

Talk to him, don't talk to him, talk, don't talk, yes, no, OMFG this is hard. I decided to talk and I smiled at him and he glanced at me for a moment.

Wow, he looks nice, and he smiled back.

"Hi… Zuko right," I question him, and he nods.

"Yeah, you're that girl who is always at my house," he stated. It wasn't mean, actually it was friendly like.

"Nice to be remembered like that," I sweated a little, I hope I don't seem as a stalker," I looked at him and he flashed his pearly white teeth at me.

"No, your pretty funny Katara… That is your name right," he questioned.

"That's my name," I say.

"Well I'm glad you know yourself," Mrs. Shedein says. "I've been saying your name for the last 30 seconds," she looks annoyed and I smiled.

"Sorry," I whispered. The class laughs and I smiled with them. It was somewhat funny; I am not a sorry sport. She soon calls Zuko's name and then we continue our conversation.

"So, can I see your schedule, I'll let you look at mine," I asked. He smiled again… man, that smile, and hands me his schedule. WOW, we are in a lot of classes together.

**Semester I**

8:00-8:30 – homeroom (Mrs. Shedein)

8:30-8:34 - transition

8:35-9:55 – Martial Arts (Mr. Tinton)

9:56-10:00 - transition

10:01- 11:20 - Physical Education (Dr. Acre)

11:21-11:25 - Transition

11:36 - 1:00 – English III (C lunch) (Ms. Lacker)

1:01 – 1:05 – Transition

1:06- 2:26 – ROTC II (Colonel Zhao)

2:26-2:30 – Transition

2:30- 2:55 – Study Hall

2:56 – Dismissal

**Semester II **

8:00-8:30 - homeroom

8:30-8:34 - transition

8:35-9:55 – English III (Ms. Lacker)

9:56-10:00 - transition

10:01- 11:20 – Physical Science (Mr. Ellers)

11:21-11:25 - Transition

11:36 - 1:00 – Fire/ Water bending (Dr. Toart / Ms. Concit) (B lunch)

1:01 – 1:05 – Transition

1:06- 2:26 – Fire/ Water bending (Dr. Toart / Ms. Concit)

2:26-2:30 – Transition

2:30- 2:55 – Study Hall

2:56 – Dismissal

He smiles again, I wish I would of gotten to know him sooner, I love that smile. "Wow we are in a lot of classes together… Maybe you are a stalker." I laugh at that statement and I wave at Sukki.

The rest of homeroom was smooth sailing. Jet was already in trouble with talking back to Mrs. Shedein. The homeroom was filled with laughing, talking, and just enjoying each other. Well, I know I had a good time.

* * *

_**Okay, thank you everyone. OMG, please R&R, I am almost begging you. This maybe a Zutara, or a Kaang, or a whatever. Just because it's like this, I can change it. I am the author you know.**_

_**So R&R, please**_


	2. The Hardknock Life of Zuko Tankati

_**Doing it my way**_

I own nothing but… never mind.

I would like to thank HCO lovee xx, for the great review and... of course

Wannabe Pirate for such a detailed review. I am glad for this, so I will continue the story

R&R

* * *

Chapter two: Introducing the Hardnot life of Zuko Tankati

* * *

"Gran-Gran, I'm home," I yelled through the door.

"I'm over her honey," damn why is our house… mansion, so effin big, her voice is everywhere, which way is _here_?

"Um… Gran-Gran, could you be a little more specific," I asked. I watch Sokka come through the door.

"I miss you to Sukki, I'll talk to you later, bye," he hanged up the phone and smiled at me.

"I'm in the library," Gran-Gran yelled, and I climbed the stairs to our study.

"Hey Gran-Gran," Sokka said as he kissed her forehead.

"How are you two, I am just reading a message from your father," she said sadly and turned around on the chair so we could read the message.

_Dear Mother, Sokka, and Katara,_

_I am doing fine, and my comrades are well too. I miss you guys a whole lot, and I am glad the business is going smoothly over there. _

_I'm not going to be leaving here anytime soon, this war is killing a whole bunch of people. I don't understand this famine it is spreading so quickly, I just can't bear to watch at times. _

_Well I wish I could write more, but its hard when there is so much to tell and such little time. _

_To my Loves (and Sokka)_

_Dad_

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, the _war_, it's really a huge famine around the desert area. There is this horrible disease called **W**ilting **A**norexic **R**avage, or war. Whoops, I guess that would be W.A.R.

Well dad is the person running the whole thing, so he is a busy man.

"Man, I hate it when he signs off like that," Sokka said playing with my hair. "_To my Loves… and of course Sokka…._" Sokka smiles widely and laughs softly. "Just like dad huh?"

"Yeah," I agreed. Dad is always making us laugh, even when he is not here. Once he signed: _To the ones who rule (and to the one who thinks she rules)_. It was pretty funny, and I felt better about not seeing him.

"So, how was the first day of school," Gran-Gran looks at us and smiled the smiled. The one that makes you hungry… and the one that makes you want to jump on her lap, so she'll tell you a story while you suck your thumb. (Sokka still does that by the way.)

"Well come on Gran-Gran, the usual. I mean, I am not expecting something totally new, I am a junior by the way." Sokka stated matter-of-factly like.

"School was just fine today. I got to know Zuko more, too," I smiled and thought about his smile, such an affect on people.

"That Zuko, I heard he was a loner type," Sokka said rudely. Gosh, why does he act like this?

"Well were in some classes together, and he chose the same study hall as me, so get over it," I said… uh-oh the look from Gran-Gran. "Puh-lease," I said curtly and walked out the room.

"I am going to look over some chapters for ROTC," I said half yelling. "Call when dinners ready." I heard a "whatever" and an "okey-dokey" and I jogged to my room and closed the door.

* * *

Zuko's POV

"I'm home," I yelled Azula and I walked into the house.

"Don't you mean we," she said in that devilish grin.

"Don't you mean I don't care," I say smartly. Damn she is a bitch sometimes, though I have to admit, when times get hard…

"It's about time you got here," my father marches up to us and checks us out. "Have any homework," he asks lighting his pipe.

"I don't," Azula says happily.

"I need to look over some ROTC homework," I say sitting at the bottom step."

"You're taking ROTC," Azula says curiously.

"Yeah, why not," I replied. Personally I like to annoy Zhao.

"You know, I think your doing it to annoy Zhao," she grinned as if saying, _good effin job_, and I winked at her.

"Whatever gave you that idea," I say and then I looked over at my father.

"Shut the hell up you two," he says. Damn, why is it that every time there is some peace, it's always fucked up by someone? That gets on my fucking nerves, it's total bull.

"Chill out dad," Azula protest.

"You can shut up," he says. Wow that was a weak comback, I was about to laugh, be he stared right into my eyes. "Zuko get started on your homework, Azula you can help the maids with cleaning."

"WHAT, why do I have to do that," she looks pissed off. Thank the spirits that I have Zhao this semester. I sighed softly, and I watched my father.

My father can look scary like, mean, horrible, terrifying, I hate that look so much. Azula should have kept her mouth shut; dad is about to do something.

My father breathed in slowly and then lit his hand and juggled the flame in his hand. "Why do you have to do that," he asked her _nicely_. He pointed his hand at her and then flamed Azula's shirt, her favorite one.

"Because I said so," he smiled and turned the room.

Azula jumped up and touched the flame. She patted her shirt, which was now ruined and then glared at me for a moment. I looked at her like _what the hell did I do_ but then she sighed sadly and followed him. I went to my room, happily to get away from my dad.

I walked past my the library, which is where Uncle was and waved to him.

"Why good afternoon young Zuko," he said to me. "How was school?" He smiled pleasantly at me, and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"School was just fine today," I told him heartily, and it was. "I have some homework to do though," I said.

He looked at me funny, "On the first day of school?"

I just simply said "Zhao."

Uncle Iroh made a face, "That meanie," he said with a smile. "Well after dinner, you, Azula and I, are going to the battle grounds for a little training. Are up to it Zuko?"

I lit my hand and smiled devilishly, "Of course, the question is: are you?"

His belly jiggled in response to my question, "Let's just hope my stomach isn't to full eh?

"Sure Uncle, later."

I stepped into my room and looked out the window. I had this lovely view at sundown, it looked amazing, but right now it's three-fifteen, so the sun is still up. I close my door and locked it; I don't need any interruptions from anyone right now. My room is soundproof, like all the bedrooms (except the guestrooms). I plug my I-pod in my speakers and listen to a favorite. Linkin Park, they aren't that bad. My friend, Jet, turned me on to it.

Okay, I lied.

Jet isn't really my friend; he is just in the same clique as me. No relation at all, I just choose to deal with his constant chatter, which I feel is quite annoying. I remember last year when he dated that girl... Katara I think.

All he would talk about is banging her one-day, and I just waved it off like whatever. Alot of guys were like that, and I admit, I'm used to it. I don't date anyone, because there is no one there to date.

Pretty cheesy excuse... do something, its true. All the guys in my clique have a little fanbase.

I have a big one.

It is annoying and when you wave them off, more come. Just like cockroaches, so I just ignore them, because they will never go away, so what can I do?

This ROTC crap looks pretty easy. My father and my Uncle both served in war once upon a time. They talk to me a lot about battle plans maps, wars, blah... blah... blah. I was nodding off in class, though Katara, (everything is in alphabetical order, so every class I am right by her) looked really interested. She knows a lot too.

She raised her hand to every question, and asked some good questions of her own. I have to admit the class was turned on to her questions, some that Zhao couldn't find an answer to!

Maybe that's why we have our books now...

In P.E, she... wow, she practically outran all of the boys. We had to do a half a mile and her time was only 30 seconds behind me. She set a record in the school, and that Taffy friend, Toffee, Tough, whatever did a good time too, only 15 seconds behind Katara. Wow, they are pretty athletic, I wonder if they are going to do any sports?

I am trying soccer or track in the spring and basketball this fall/winter. I am pretty athletic, I must admit.

I have a whole room on the third floor dedicated to all the trophies I have won from soccer, basketball, track, karate, fire-bending (of course) and a couple from _brainy_ competitions. I am not a nerd, but my grade average is a steady 95.8. So yeah, I guess I am a little smart.

But of course, Azula is just a little bit ahead of me, 96.1 average. Damn her sometimes, she gets on my nerves, and sometimes I just want to... burn her good. And guess what else, she can bend lightning.

It is embarrassing that she can, and I can't, my mother taught me when I was younger, like eight, and she said I can't handle it right then. So she said later...

Well I guess later won't be coming, so I asked Iroh if he could teach me. He taught me some techniques on how to avoid the attack and counterpart it, but when I asked him to _teach_ me how to do it, he blew me off like leaf in a hurricane. I was so upset, that I didn't speak to him for days.

My Uncle knows me though, so I forgave him rather quickly. Not counting my mother, he is the closest person to me. I tell him everything, and he is always so kind and patient with me. Even though I burn his tealeaves, cuss him out at times, and the once-in-a-life-time burning his bed when sleeping (I swear, I sneezed).

So anyway, ROTC, this crap looks so boring, man I wish Uncle taught at school, which would be pretty neat...

Scratch that, it would be pretty embarrassing.

"Good morning nephew," or a, "Would you care to come here and explain nephew," or the constant, "I can't tell if this is _good_ for you or _bad_ for you."

Zhao, just stay where you are. Please.

My cell rings and I pick it up.

"Hello," I said.

"Yo, Zuko, it's me," it was Jet.

"Yeah, what's up," I asked half-annoyed.

"Well I was wondering if you are doing something this weekend," he asked.

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"This chick is throwing a party, Tamari her name is."

"Oh, yeah, I remember her," I say with annoyance. She is a freshman, and the leader of my fanbase.

"Well she invited you and me to her party," he said. I can hear his thoughts on screwing some girl.

"And?"

"Well coming?"

"Why"

"Cause its going to be off the chain."

"Well look, give me a chance, my dad might want me this weekend."

"Well I fax you the invitation," I hear my fax running, "just make up your mind." He leaves with that.

I scan the invitation and frown. It was pink, I could see where the glitter was, and she had hearts on it.

I read it, well it was a pool party and she had Unc playing at her party, so why not.

"Dinners ready," says one of the maids in the intercom.

I go to it and say, "be down right away." I place the invitation in on my desk and leave my room.

* * *

BONUS

I was going to stop here, but i thought it was a little to short, so BONUS, we will go to Aang.

* * *

Aang's POV

I walked in my house and frowned, my monkey and dog were at it again. Yeah I have a monkey, it's pretty neat too... except when he takes your food and eats it faster than you can say Momo.

Yup Momo is his name and his tail was in Appa's mouth. Appa is a Bearded Collie and really sweet. He is brown, with blond streaks and an arrow on his furry head.

"Appa, yip yip," I cry and he slowly... _very_ slowly, walks away, leaving Momo to tend to his tail.

"I'm home," I yell through the mansion, and Mrs. River, the head maid, walks to me and says...

"Ah, good afternoon Aang, how was school."

"It was just fine," I said smiling.

"Wonderful, your mother and father are out at a meeting, they will be home in time for dinner," was her reply and I smiled widely.

"That's great news," I say, and look up at her, "What is for dinner by the way?"

"Your favorite, pasta a-la-fay," she replied with that sweet accent.

"Your the best," I say giving her a hug. "I will be up in my room, studying a little math."

"Have fun dear," she says.

* * *

I sit on my bed, and press the button for a sky view, I loved this view so much. I remeber when Sokka, Toph, and Katara came over. We would look for stars and try matching clouds.

I remember that thunderstorm when I was seven.

_Flashback_

"The thunder sure is scary."

"Don't worry Aang, Sokka will make sure that nothing happens."

"Yeah, I will protect you guys."

"I don't need protection, I can't even see it."

**BOOM**

"Sokka, hold me."

"Toph, we are safe in here, I promise."

"Are you sure, it doesn't sound like it."

"I hope Katara is right, I wish the storm would end soon.

**BOOM**

"Maybe we could get closer together, and tell stories."

"YEAH, like the time Twinkle Toes used the stuff between his feet for smores."

"YEAH... I mean..."

**BOOM**

"Come you guys, let's gather around Sokka."

"Yeah, as long as we are here together, nothing bad will happen. Right Katara?"

"That's right Aang."

_End Flashback_

And with that statement, we wre all close and holding hands, Katara's hand was so cool and refresing, she wasn't nervous like everyone else. That's what I like about her best. She knows how to handle _any_ situation.

Toph though, I felt real bad for her, she couldn't even see the storm coming. She couldn't see how dangerous it was. I was glad that I was holding her hand too. Katara could reassure me, and I could reassure Toph.

I looked up at the sky and saw the one that looked like a cat.

A scardy cat.

Like me.

_**

* * *

**_

**_ Author's note, a Bearded Collie is a dog that is just like the dog on the _Shaggy Dog_ movie, with Tim Allen? Just go on google and look up the _Shaggy Dog _and you will see what I mean. It is like a doggy Appa._**

_**R&R, another chap I suppose, so how do you feel about it? Did I make any mistakes or didn't put enough detail in it or something, I just want to make this as grand as possible. Oh yeah, action coming soon. R&R**_


	3. Sing till your ! is Kicked

_**Doing it My Way**_

Good morning/afternoon/evening mates, how's it going?

The third chapter of _Doing it My Way_, I am glad to say.

I would like to thank those who reviewed...

Demetira912- I am glad you feel that way, and I hope this chappy will satisfy you

A.G. WHOAH- Here is your wish

zutarian4life- She has pointed out something, Unk (the one who raps walk it out) I have misspelled that word. I put Unc, instead of Unk. Thankies

Wannabe Pirate- Your a good guesser, thanks so much!!

Last but not least (even though she reviewed first)

HCO locee xx- Yeah, i think Appa would make a good dog.

And for my disclaimer, I couldn't even find the lantern in the _I spy_ book, I think its pretty tough for me to come up with that... beautiful show.

this means authors note by the way, if you have a question, scroll down

* * *

So far in the story, you have learned about Katara Shinjite and Zuko Tankati. Two people, who have somehow, wounded up in some classes together, and soon they will be seeing a lot more of each other. 

Sokka is Katara's brother

Aang Mostraba and Toph Be Fong are good friends with Katara.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Sing till your A$$ is Kicked**

* * *

"Good morning class," Mr. Wonder announced to the class. 

"Good morning _Mr._ Wonder," we chimed. You know those mornings, when you aren't in the mood, you put that zing on the Mr./Ms./Mrs.? Well yeah, today is that day.

"Okay class, yesterday we already skimmed through the songs we are planning to do this year," he started. "So first I will start off with taking each of you in the back room," he pulled out his thumb, and pointed to the recording studio. "I will go through the basic, ah, ahh, ahhhhs, and tell you where your standing."

There are several positions in this class, so I will go through them slowly. Bass 2, which is the lowest for my men, and Bass 1, which is still pretty low. Tenor 3, for men only, Tenor 2 is the lowest in females, and then Tenor 1, highest for men. Alto 2 and Alto 1 is for women only. And my last is Soprano 1, which is high, Soprano 2, which is higher, and," he paused for a moment, and I admit he should. "Soprano 3, which is _the_ highest note." He stated.

"This will probably take the whole class period," he said, and the class cheered. "I am going to take your attendance and then start with this."

I looked around and peeked at some other people. Yesterday was some new faces, and a couple of friendly ones, I hope I actually smiled at somebody.

"Hey Katara!"

I look over, and spotted Haru waving at me. "Oh, hey, Hi!" I said. Wow, I didn't know he was in here.

"Come on over here," he smiled, OMG, he got braces over the summer. They look nice on him. I grabbed my stuff and walked over to his table. A couple of guys stared at me for a while, then got comfortable, and we started to talk. It was pretty easeful and we all got to know each other. Time flew by quickly, and the next thing you know...

"Katara Shijinte," Mr. Wonder called from the backroom. He waved over to me, and I nodded.

"Guess I'm up you guys, watch my stuff please," I asked.

"Sure thing," Haru said and scooted my crap under his seat.

"Thanks," I smiled and walked toward the backroom.

He motioned me to close the door, and I shut it quietly.

"Have a seat here," he motioned and I sat down. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Mr. Wonder had a nice look to him; he had cornrows that fell to the middle of the back, and dark sunglasses. His vision was failing, and his eyes have this look to them, so he kept them on all the time. I am pretty sure he is a sand-bender, or at least from their tribe.

He sat down and looked at his paper, which was all about me.

"Your grades are excellent," he praised, "a 98.99 average, just excellent!"

"Thank-you, I always consider school a priority," I laughed with him. Honestly, I barely study; I usually cram in the car. But I _do_ consider school a must when it comes to life.

"Well, we are just going to do some simple do-ray-me's and then I will tell you your standing tomorrow."

"Cool! Let's get started."

Zuko's POV 

"O.K. class, one by one, I am going to call you up, and we will have a simple match against each other," Mr. Tinton announced to the class.

I yawned and scratched my head. Why does he yell so much? I can barely here myself think, at times he is louder if the classroom was double the size! I looked at Azula, and she seemed pretty tired too.

"I will do this in alphabetical order," he cried to the classroom. "First up, Asuki, everyone else, GET YOUR BACK AGAINST THE WALL!"

Everyone nearly fell out of his or her skin, and Azula jumped slightly. We just stared up at him and he hollered, "GET YOUR BACK ON THE WALL!"

I nearly shouted "SIR, YES SIR," but commonsense told me to run to the wall. I sat down and Azula looked smug.

"I can kick his ass anytime," she smiled at me... more like a grin. She juggled a flame in her hand and said, "How about you Zuzu?"

"For A, to hell if I loose to that bastard," I said looking as he knocked that Asuki kid down, "and B, the name is Zuko."

"Whatever, you are the last one, so I hope you don't let me down," and with that, she smiled her biggest grin, "can't have dad complaining that you lost to some commoner," she laughed.

"Sure," was the only thing I could say.

One by one, our classmates got dragged into fighting Mr. Tinton. One by one, they got their ass kicked, literally. He would tell you your rank, by how long you lasted with him. The top so far was 5 minutes and 2 seconds by Jet.

Yeah that's right, that bum Jet is in this class, and he has been hitting on Azula since Mr. T told him that he had the top in the class.

"So, whatcha think about that babe," he smiled that smiled that made me want to smack him.

"I think I can triple that time," she said smug. _Good fucking job!_ I looked over at Jet and he seemed pissed.

"We'll see about that," he frowned and then Mr. T said...

"Azula, you are first since A is the FIRST letter in the alphabet and Zuko will go LAST," he said. Azula lit out her flame and slowly walked over to the teacher. There were only seven girls in the class, and 13 boys. The top time for the girls was three minutes and 29 seconds.

"This should be nice," Jet whispered to me and the whole class watched.

Most kids, who are benders, are taught to fight with their element. Jet isn't a bender so he learned to use objects around him... there was none, no his time is cheap crap. Azula and I, we were taught not to use our element, not at all times. Learn your opponent before he knows you. It was that simple and so easy to follow, that we were able to kick our instructors grill when we each turned ten.

Azula bowed down to Mr. T, and he did the same. The next thing you know, Azula is fighting her guts out. The class oo's and aw's, at her speed and agility.

I yawn... loudly; I was use to this, for we fight each other on a basis. I close my eyes and lean back and listen to the grunts of the two fighting.

"Overthrown," Azula screams, and she runs to the rest of the girls. I opened my eyes and stand up. There was Mr. T, on the ground, panting like an animal. I smiled at the sight and look at the timer.

4:01... 4:02...

I laugh slightly and look over at her, she smiles widely and I know she is proud of herself.

"O.K. Zuko, your turn," he says. Mr. T is an air-bender, I think air-benders have this thing with being tired... they just aren't.

"Whatever," I yawned. I step into the ring and look at everyone. Azula mouths _three minutes and less_, and I just stare at her.

_You're damn right, three minutes and less_ I think and I bowed to Mr. T

He bows back, and we begin to fight. He starts with a simple throw to my head, and I lean to the side and grab his wrist.

Surprised he flips in the air, but I yank him down, thrusting my knee up.

He reacts quickly and tucks his knees under him and lands on my leg. He twist his wrist free from my grip and flips over, kicking me in the chin.

I grinned slightly and stood still, he was a good yard away from me, so I waited.

He waits too...

I stare...

Mr. T yells, "IS THAT ALL YOU..."

I run to him as fast as I could and elbow him, where his bellybutton is. I see his eyes roll backward and he flips on the ground in a crouching position. _I know your weak spot, whenever you start yelling, you close your eyes_, I thought to myself and I walked over to him, and picked him up by the shoulders.

I throw him into the air and spin/kick, at his waist, and he is down for the count.

I sigh deeply and the class chants, "3:26, 3:27..." and everyone runs over and claps me on the back. I smiled and flashed my teeth.

"And that's what its all about," I yelled, and the class goes wild.

Mr. T walks over to us, and silence us with a big blast of wind.

"TANKATI'S," he screams and Azula and me stood in front of him. "Good job," he smiles and gives each of us a half five. "Everyone will know their standing's by tomorrow when class starts. Get in your lockers and get ready for your next class. DISMISSED!"

Toph's POV

Algebra was so hard! And it's not even because I'm blind, it's just hard. I sat there and stared... and stared at the paper... ok, so actually I wasn't staring, but I would scan my fingers here and there over the Braille and sigh.

I know all the numbers, I had them read to me twice, and the figures are simple... it's this crappy equations, and decimals... ARG!

"Toph, hey wait, up," Aang yelped, he jogged over to me and smiled slightly. "Boy, Mr. Minton, now that's a great teacher!"

"Are you CRAZY Twinkle Toes, I rather wear a stupid girly dress, then to do this crap," I explained... loudly. Some girl just huffed, when she walked by me... and she is wearing some frilly dress... oh well.

"Well Toph, throwing rocks at the teacher isn't going to solve anything... and throwing rocks at me doubles that statement," I can feel his smile staring straight at me, and I grin.

"Well he had it coming, calling me the Honorable Toph Be F_a_ng by mistake... I outta pull that cheesy wig off his head," I grinned again, to bad Mr. Minton isn't by me. We start walking to the chorus room for Katara and I _hear_ Aang smile again.

"The whole room started laughing, your face was twisted up so bad," he explained with a laugh after every effin word.

"Sure Aang, it's all fun and games till someone gets hit in the head with a rock," I sighed to him, that shut him up.

"Hey, you guys," Katara started, she must of seen my face and soon she started talking very... precisely. "I... hope class was... fun?" She stated that more as a question than a statement.

"Sure... whatever," was my reply, so we left it at that.

"Well Aang," she said a couple seconds later, "how was Computer Skills," I the Sugar Queen asked

"Well right now, we are still trying to know each other names," he said to her. This school is _very_ prestigious; the biggest class is gym with around 50 people. There were two gym classes combined, then when you go to health, its 25 people, which is still rather huge. Chorus is the second biggest, with about 45 students, so most classes, even bending class, that's near 10-20 students top, not that big. Aang is lying.

"Oh," was her statement, and with that we walked in silence.

"Katara... hey Katara," it was the voice of that dude in gym class... the fast one, and the one who called me Toffee by mistake. I grimaced and walked just a _little_ faster.

"Zuko, hey, are you walking with us to gym?"

"Yeah," I heard is heart rate go down slightly when she spoke to him... odd?

"Cool, Oh My Gosh," Katara yelped, "Did you see that ROTC book, that mess is _so_ easy, we should pass with flying colors," she clapped her hands and I felt her smile.

"Yeah, that text book is really simple," he said coolly, and than, I guess, that's when he decided to look around at us, 'bout time jerk.

"Hey... Toph, right," he said, I curtly looked at him and smiled.

"_Yes_."

"Hey, I'm sorry for calling you toffee, it was so loud in there that roll seemed like and zoo than a regular class," I felt his grin, and I decided to keep shut for a moment.

"Oh, you run pretty fast," he said, and that's when I knew he was pretty cool. "For a girl... that was some good work, both of you," HA, Katara will go off in...

"What do you mean, for a girl," here come the sparks, I listened carefully.

"Don't get me wrong, I have a very... talented sister," and people look down on her because she is a girl (and a bitch if you ask about everyone in the world) but she shows them true talent, and everyone gets their ass kicked," he said. Nice work Zukee, I am sure Katara will take that answer.

"Oh... nice cover up," she said with a smile. "Oh yeah, I would like for you to meet Aang," she said nicely. Aang... oh yeah, that's right, he was here too! He is usually so loud and annoying...

"Hi," was his only reply, "Oh man, look at the time, better be going to Computer Skills, can't have Ms. Chanto breathing fire over me," he said, then zoomed away from us.

"Hey that kid is pretty fast," was Zuko's only reply.

_And pretty cheesy_, I thought to myself. This Zuko dude is all right, I guess he is pretty cool. The rest of the conversations to the locker rooms were about bending techniques. Apparently this dude has _a lot_ of trophies dealing with that. I can tell he is not lying, I know me and Katara have a lot. We should get together sometime and fight.

It's been a long time since I kicked someone's ass.

When we finally made it to the locker rooms, Zuko held the door open for us… sappy.

Oh, before you think he is a girl, let me say this. The locker rooms separate in this room, where everyone meets up and talks for a while. Like in Harry Potter for the dormitory, well that is just like us. We wait for the coaches and he takes roll, tells us the game plan, and then we get changed, meet back, then we go to the gym or the weight room, and do whatever.

We sit at some couches and wait for the coaches.

"Oh, Katara," I say to her, I just remembered something.

"Yeah, what's up Toph," she says.

"We are invited to a party, the invitation is in my locker," this chick, Tamari, has invited us," I told her.

"Oh hey that's cool, I would love to go, we'll get the invitations before the end of the day," she says.

"You two were invited too," Zuko questions.

"Apparently," I say… I mean, kind of obvious.

"Oh, so was I," he sounds annoyed.

"What's wrong, you don't want to go," Katara asks.

"Well…yeah, exactly. That freshy (no offense to you Toph) is like a little fan girl," he scoffed, totally pissed.

"Well, is Aang invited," Katara asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Then it's settled," she said sounding official. "We will go together."

"WHAT," I felt the temperature rise in the room.

"Sure, why not," I asked.

"Ok everyone," the coach walked in before Zuko could say anything, "this is the game plan for today…"

We are going to reps, jumps, and other good crap like that. Katara and I went to the locker rooms and got changed. Katara dressed my hair in a ponytail and _cooed_ on how cute I look. I complained… but personally I liked it.

Okay, another stupid flashback, when I was 5 years old, and Katara is seven.

Flashback 

"Oh Toph, your hair is _soooo_ soft."

"Do you think it's pretty?"

"Of course it is!"

"Really?"

"Yeah Toph, don't let anyone tell you anywise. Your smile is those that models would envy, your hair is softer than an zebra-horses mane, and of course your face is as bright as the fire-bugs."

"Thanks Katara, I feel happy!"

"No problem, you rock princess."

All done I nod at my flashback and listen to the other girls gossip. "Come on Sugar Princess, lets get back to the main room before all the good seats are taken."

* * *

**Authors note, in Harry Potter (if you have seen it) you know how they have a lounge and then they separate, well that is just like this. If you still have no clue, I will be glad to explain it.**

_Another Chapter, everyone. Puh-lease review. I am so happy with all the peeps who are reading it, and I would love for some good suggestions. If I have no suggestions, then you won't get what you want. So thanks to the ones that did! I am real appreciative._

_OMG, one more thing, I put a small phrase in the chappy by mistake. It's from a hip-hop song. Can you guess? If no one can, I won't tell :)_

_Oh one more thing, two teachers that were talked about are famous, breathing peeps. OMG, if you can't guess..._


	4. Dear Diary

_**Doing it My Way**_

Hello everyone, another chapter. I am glad to say a lot of people are reading it; it's just that… sigh, NO ONE IS _**REVIEWING**_

O.k., I lied, there are the chosen ones, who liked their name being shouted out when I start the story.

Come on, just one little button… 

I'll give ya a Twinkie… yum.

Anyway, I want to thank…

HCO lovee xx, here is your update

and

Wannabe Pirate, thank you for the compliment, and I am glad to present this story.

I don't own the Avatar characters. But I do own this sweet piece of gum I found under my shoe…

OK, then, let's get it to chapter 4

* * *

Chapter four: Dear Diary... 

Chapter 4

* * *

Toph's POV

* * *

"Are we there yet," I asked to my driver, Filly, and he answered… 

"We are almost there, I am turning onto the block at the very instance," he replied happily. I have to admit, this dude is like a scary version of Aang. Always laughing and in a good mood. He is also my personal driver.

"Thanks," I replied with no emotion; I don't like to smile much, it makes me wonder if my teeth are, you know, white and shiny, whatever _that_ looks like. Sucks being blind at some moments, it makes you miss out on a bunch of stuff.

I am **not** complaining, but I can make a huge list of what I can't do.

1) Watch T.V.

2) Find the cookie jar on the refrigerator… quietly.

3) Read ( you know, without using my fingers)

4) Play video games

5) See people

6) Draw

7) Write right

8) Style my hair (as if I _want_ to)

9) Type on computer (I am learning though)

10) Look at my foods before I eat it (that would be a big help with a lot of school surprises, but my nose usually does that little task)

Like I said, I am not complaining, just stating the obvious.

"We're here," he chimed.

"Thanks, are my parents home?"

"Yes but they are leaving momentarily."

"(Ya-who) O.K. then, I guess I can start on my homework." I told him and walked into the house.

It was quiet in the house… too quiet. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pudding snack. A maid handed me a spoon, and I ran to my room.

"Oh Toph, come here darling, and tell me how school went." My mother sang to me. I dropped my crap on the stairs and walked into the family room.

"Hi mother, father, I missed you guys today," I said putting on the sweet act.

"We missed you too darling," my father kissed my forehead and sat down.

I relaxed in a comfortable position on the sofa and stared into the direction they were in, and to add a cute effect, I tilted my head to the side.

"So how was school today," my father asked me, eager to find a good excuse to get me out of it, and back to home schooling.

I said a little too anxiously (I did have a great day at school) I started out with, "School was fantastic, I had a lot of fun. Well I didn't have too much fun in Algebra, but I am actually starting to understand it. And in gym class, me and Katara..."

"Katara and I."

"Whatever... well, in gym we had to lift 40 pounds in reps, and guess what, we did top for the girls. I did 39 and Katara did 47. We were so proud of ourselves. And guess what, I can lift 140 pounds in one set, Katara can do 170. Oh my Gosh, I had so much fun. Oh, and Katara and _I_ can lift 200 pounds with our legs, we could of done more but they wouldn't add on extra weights.

"Oh, and this Zuko kid, he is really cool to. He did _so_ well with his reps, and jumps and crap." I took a breath and felt a change in the environment. No one was moving, and his or her heart rates started going a little faster.

"Tankati, right darling," my mother asked.

"Zuko, yeah, that's him," I replied coolly, so what?

"Oh, just asking love," my mother said. "Well, why don't you get started on your homework?" She snapped her fingers and two maids walked on either side of me, to escort me to my room. This is ultra dumb, I'm blind, not a pathetic old granny, I can do this myself.

We walked away until my dad thrust something in my hand.

"Come on Toph, at least give this cane a try..."

* * *

Katara's POV

* * *

_September/ 6/ 2007_

_Thursday_

_8:29 PM_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a pretty good day. I called Toph a half-an-hour ago, and her parents allowed her to go to the party; afterwards she will spend the night at my house. Zuko's father allowed him to go too! Sokka isn't attending, so Zuko offered to drive us there._

_I declined, I don't won't to impose, I didn't tell him that, just saying I have my own way around. Toph and I will ride in one of my limousines, and a driver will... you know, drive me there. LOL, it is kind of obvious (the drive part)._

_I had fun in gym class today; everything went fantastic. After doing reps and one-sets, we played a quick game of dodge ball, boys against girls outside in the fields. The final five minutes of the game, we were allowed to use our elements, to the remainder players. _

_Toph and myself, against Zuko and some other dude, I think his name is Ash. Well I am a waterbender, so the gym teacher allowed the sprinklers to go on. Toph, an earthbender, was set. Zuko and Ash were firebenders, so everyone figured that this was going to be an interesting game. _

_With two balls on each side, Toph immediately shuffled them over to us. Ash was quick on his feet and got the balls on his side while Toph was bending._

_The game was on._

_Lighting the ball, Zuko hurled his straight for me, and I ice my foot and slammed the ball hard into the ground. _

_Ash, hurled his to Toph, with an evil grin on his face. That jerk! He was going to take advantage on Toph since she was blind. Well he was in for a big surprise._

_When Ash threw the ball, Toph caught it, while facing the other direction! She was busy talking to me, get a plan going, and the whole class cheered when she swiftly caught the ball, with no effort. That loser, Ash, didn't even light the ball. Boy was he shock!_

_Toph and I had an idea. We hurled two of the balls at the guys, missing on purpose so they would have to bend down and get the ball. _

_They were already sharp so one got the ball, while the other kept watch. Perfect. Ash was the one keeping an eye on things, when Toph yelled, "My grandma can throw better than you when she is constipated."_

_Ash's pale face went red with that insult and as soon as he had one of the balls, he hurled it for her again, the ball was flared up._

_Toph let the ball sail past her and I caught it, using the water from the sprinkler system to hold the ball. I let it burn._

_Zuko held on to his ball, waiting for the chance to strike. Toph and I had three balls; Zuko and Ash had one. _

_Oh yeah, we were set!_

_Toph raised a pillar about 35 feet into the air. The class cooed at her design, which said:_

Fire is red 

Water is blue

Earth is green

And so is your face when I am done with you!

_That left Zuko and Ash in total embarrassment._

"_Give me the ball, give me the ball," Ash yelled continuously._

"_No you idiot, they are taunting us on purpose," Zuko replied._

"_Come on, I can hit them," Ash yelled._

"_You can't hit a sumo-wrestler," Zuko replied hotly and they were arguing like Sokka would with Momo._

"_Time for some action," I said to Toph, and we went with our plan._

_I jumped off the pillar, head first._

"_Look everyone, the waterbender is falling," I heard a boy reply and everyone started yelling. I smiled to myself and bent a pool of water under me, while Toph (secretly) went underground, at the dividing line, that was, you know, _dividing_, the boys from the girls. _

"_I'm okay everyone, really," I said, acting like a pro. _

_The guy's reluctantly rushed up to me and asked if I was all right, well Ash did, when Zuko yelled, "Where the crud is Toph?"_

_Toph, using that as her cue, rose up from the ground and slammed the balls straight at Zuko and Ash. They flew 15 feet back, and were knocked to the ground. _

"_We WIN!" Toph was so happy she was smiling when we walked back to the locker rooms. _

"_Admit it hotheads, we kicked your fire-butts," Toph grinned happily._

"_Yeah, whatever," was Ash's only reply. He walked over to the other guys in shame._

_Zuko walked with Toph and I though and he congratulated us with a very _nice_ smile. "You girls did great; your plan was pretty damn sneaky."_

_I grinned at the statement, and smiled broadly, "yeah, it was the only way to get you guys," I stated._

_Zuko grabbed his stomach and said, "Well if you ever try that plan again, Toph go easy on me," he smiled... again and laughed softly._

"_Yeah, sorry about that, I was just so excited that it actually worked. It was my idea," she said happily._

"_It was a good idea," I told her and we went to our respective dressing rooms._

_Wow, I took up a lot of pages, and I haven't even told you about my whole day._

_In dance class, we were starting a dance class for the first verse of _Goodies (the remix), _by Ciara. _

_I had fun, with that. I play Ciara in the song, and everyone thinks I am perfect of the job. They class (35) voted me to be the dance captain. I eagerly agreed. We were also thinking about doing _Girlfriend_ by Avril Lavegnine, and _Lose My Breath_ by Destiny Child._

_ROTC was fun too. Commander Zhao was yelling a lot today, and he kept giving me these... funny glances. I felt a little uncomfortable, but he was giving everyone in the class, a glance. Weird..._

_We were issued homework today as well, vocabulary in our books. I finished that in Study Hall with Zuko. Aang was helping Toph with Algebra. _

_I felt funny, just a little. I don't know, but usually Aang is always by _me_. Jealous, hell no. It just seemed a little funny without his positive attitude warming the air up. _

_LOL and Zuko was no help._

_We had trouble finding the correct definition of the Airbenders term of _Manifest Destiny_. He cursed every other breath, and I was laughing every time. He glared at me and concentrated on his work, trying to ignore my laughter._

_I did everything in my power to stay put._

_Mission failed, I just laughed harder._

_He was so steamed; he almost burned his pencil, then his book, and then his pants leg. LOL, I was in so much laughter, I forgot all about Aang. Eventually Zuko started smiling too, I mean, after we found _Manifest Destiny_. By that time, the bell was about to ring. _

"_See you tomorrow..." Zuko started at me but my interrupting brother barged in at the perfect time._

"_Come on Katara, we have to get home immediately," Sokka stated before grabbing my arm and yanking me out the library. I managed to wave at Zuko though, and he smiled before turning to his sister._

_Damn Sokka sometimes, he ruins a lot of things. He says that same verse every time I am with a boy. EVERYTIME! Unless it is Aang, he will say that same famous quote, even with a male teacher._

_I stopped complaining about that when I was nine years old, you get used to it._

_Wow, I am really tired, it is almost 9:30, or I should say 2130. I have to get used to military time, for Zhao says he will be giving out verbal quizzes soon, dealing with army timing. _

_I spent a lot of time thinking, while writing in you diary._

_Before going to sleep, I am going right down the some questions._

_Is Zuko an all right guy after all?_

_Or is he going to use me?_

_How? I mean if he _uses_ me..._

_Do I really like Aang?_

_Or is it a small crush?_

_Will my father return soon?_

_Or will he die in the W.A.R., by the disease spreading to him_

_What is up with Zhao?_

_I have a bad feeling about this school year, I can feel it. How will school turn out this year?_

_Can you find true love at this age (my age)?_

_Or is life nothing like the dreams we all had once had?_

_Good Night_

_2213 (10:13 pm)_

* * *

Azula's POV

* * *

Zuko sure is acting strange; he is acting... too normally. Usually after school he heads straight into his room, listens to music/ does homework, eats dinner, trains, take a bath, and goes to bed. 

But today he brought his homework (and his I-pod) and did his work at the study den, where it is the normal working spot of the family.

At dinner, he discussed a serious topic with dad, and he offered to get Uncle Iroh some tea, which he never does.

He watched T.V. with us after helping the maids put the dishes away.

While training, instead of lighting my clothes like he usually does when he wins, he laughed softly and walked away.

And the scariest of all...

He hummed on his way to his bath. I mean he hummed loudly. Father was even shocked at his attitude. I was scared shitless, and Iroh wasn't even smiling at this attitude.

Way scary.

And I am usually the calm one around here.

* * *

Zuko's POV

* * *

I don't know why, but I am in a good mood today. 

Hmmm, here is a question to think about.

Most rhyming words look alike.

Like peep and sheep.

Or see and pee.

Or green and sheen.

But what about good and mood, they look alike, but they just don't sound the same. My mom used to point out things like that for me. Just because you are used to things, you shouldn't be accustomed to it. Learn to flow.

I think I am flowing.

* * *

Sokka's POV

* * *

I hate _any _guy that tries to hit on my sister. It is that simple, I can't help it. I know I am overprotective over her, but I love Katara, and after the Jet incident, I am making sure no one hurts her again.

* * *

Aang's POV

* * *

Katara told me during the first week of summer vacation that she wasn't interested in anyone this year. 

"Maybe I'll start dating around the end of the first semester," she told me.

It's not that I asked her out or anything. Even if I wanted to, I would be way to shy.

* * *

_**I don't know how Toph's parents act or anything, so I just put them to play the loving, overprotective parents**_

_**The "Cute effect" is what I use to do when I was younger. If I didn't want to answer a question, or if I knew I was in big trouble, I would tile my head, and they wouldn't 21 questions me.**_

_**It doesn't work so well anymore.**_

_Another great chapter I am happy to say. Read and review please so I can continue doing my best for the story._


	5. Nickname galores and 2 steppin

_**Doing It My Way**_

Hello everyone, another chapter. YAY!

I have over 500 hits with my story, but less than 20 reviews. Come on peeps; help with this story and review, peas...

For those who did review like:

Sapphireluva: Thanks, I am glad my story covers up your need for weed. (LOL). Chappy five, just for you!

Wannabe Pirate: Sssh, you don't know that yet, and hey, you tottaly hit the nail on the head for the Ash thing. And I was watching Pokemon while writing O! So that may have helped too.

watterrockz: I will try writing in normal P.O.V., tell me how you think of it

Thanks.

Just for watterrockz I am going to try something else too. In my other story, _**Teen Titans Revolutionized**_I am putting in dates and times, to make things less confusing, I am going to try it in this story. If you like it, please say something. I am going to make this a long chapter, so you will have a good idea on how the dates and crap works.

So like I said, I will try in Normal POV. Tell me if it's good.

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

Normal POV (like I said)

**September/7/2007**

**Katara and Zuko**

**ROTC room**

"God damn it, this shit is boring," Zuko whispered in Katara's ear. Commander Zhao just finished roll call, and was starting in a conversation on the Air Nomads, and the discovery of the airplane.

"Tell me about it," she whispered back. "Aang brags about this stuff all the time, _I_ can teach to the class."

"I wouldn't be jumping the gun there smarty-pants, no one said you was _that_ smart," was his reply. Katara growled to him in reply and laid her head on the table.

"TANKATI," Zhao yells randomly. The class jumps with this, for he was droning on and on five seconds ago, now he's randomly yelling.

Zuko, slowly, raised his eyes off his notes and to the teacher. "What?"

"What did I just say," he replied coolly.

Zuko yawned loudly and shrugged. "It's hard to explain."

Zhao smiled and though to himself _got you_. "And what do you mean, 'it's hard to explain?'"

"I mean that you were droning on about bull I already know about, it was very difficult to _not_ tune you out." Zuko smirked at him and scratched his head. "How about you repeat everything you said so I can answer your question."

"Why... You," Zhao was stunned at that remark. Well, not too stunned. He was Zuko's personal trainer in his early teenage years, and he had a smarter mouth than Azula.

"Well, if you can stay after school and repeat the lesson if you want to speak to me like that."

"I rather not," Zuko stated. "My eyes would fall out, looking at you too many times throughout the day." The whole class closed their eyes, and imagined what Zhao would do.

"WHY, YOU..." Before he could finish, the principal came in and nodded toward Zhao.

"Class ATTENTION," Katara yelled promptly, and the class saluted to the principal as he walked in.

"Very nice Shinjite," Zhao said.

"You may be seated," the principal stated. "So Zhao, I see you have a fine bunch of students in this class.

­

* * *

**Aang and Toph**

**English I room**

The class just started on their journals for the day, and they were allowed to talk quietly among themselves.

"So Twinkle Toes are you psyched about the party tonight. I heard Unk was playing at the party, and I am so going to dance there," Toph replied. The school was very rich, and so most classes had computers for every student, while she was talking she swiftly tapped into the computer.

"Yeah, I am excited too, I don't think I will be dancing though," he said softly.

"What's wrong with you," Toph said hotly. "I know you aren't disappointed or anything. COME ON, GET EXCITED!"

"Ms. Toph, will you please keep your voice down," Ms. Seltzer asked.

"Whateva," Toph yawned to her.

"If you are going to reply impolitely like that," Ms. Seltzer replied with a huff, "than at least do it right. What-e-**ver**."

"What-e-**ver**," Toph said with a grin. "I am _sorry_ that I said that ever so rudely, I mean, how rude I was."

"Humph," the teacher replied, while the class giggled at the remark.

"Wow Toph, you are rude, ever so rude," Aang mocked to her with a laugh.

"See, enjoy yourself, life only comes around once in a lifetime," she said.

"You're right, once in a lifetime. Absolutely right," Aang laughed.

"Hey stop mocking me."

"I'm not mocking you."

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"You're lying!"

"And?"

"See!"

"TOPH AND AANG, BE QUIET!"

"MAKE US!"

"THAT'S IT, OUT IN THE HALLWAY TOPH!" Ms. Seltzer said... err yelled. She was looking red in the face, and the class knew she meant business.

"No," Toph said with a grin.

"What... why?" Ms. Seltzer has never dealt with anyone liked Toph.

"I can't find the door."

Katara and Zuko

ROTC Room

The bell was about 20 minutes away from ringing and the class was getting very impatient. Zhao droned about the importance of airplanes and stuff, he was also going on about all the places he went because of them.

"O.K. class, for the last 20 minutes of the class, I am going to take you outside for a little drilling."

"Finally," Katara sighed as she swept her crap in her book-bag.

"Oh, and before everyone leaves, right this in our planner: Tonight for homework I would like you to read section two in chapter one and then answer all 20 questions at the end." The class did a mega sigh and then Zhao said, "And you can do a page report on the section."

"Super sigh," Katara said to Zuko as they wrote what they had to do in their planner.

"If he keeps assigning all this shit to us, we will finish the book halfway through the semester," Zuko said with a growl. "All this work and for what? It is just the same bull he said during the class."

"Yeah I feel you," Katara mumbled to him as they lined up in the back of the line.

_I hang around him allot._ She was the only sophomore in the whole class, ROTC III was made for juniors, and Zuko was the only person she knew in here. _I hope he doesn't mind. I mean it's not like he talks to anyone in here._

_OMG, that was mean, I know he knows everyone in here, they always slap him half-fives and what not. _She sighed at her thought as the class walked to the outside doors.

"So, are you ready for the party," Zuko asked her with curiosity. He dreaded fan base parties.

"I am so excited, I went to the mall yesterday for an outfit for Toph," Katara said to him. Of course she got one for herself, as if she wanted one, her Gran-Gran forced her too.

Flashback

(Last night)

"Come on Gran-Gran, I have enough clothes already, I don't need anymore!" It was six o'clock and they were about to leave for the mall for Toph.

"Honey, you need to spoil yourself more, this money was made to make my family happy," she said as she waved the $300 to her. "I am forcing you to take this money," Gran-Gran said and she thrust the money in her hand.

"FINE," Katara yelled playfully and she grabbed Toph and ran out the door.

"AND I AM GOING TO SPEND IT ALL ON TWINKIES AND DONUTS!"

End Flashback

"I only bought a donut," she said to herself and Zuko looked at her funny.

"I'm glad you like to eat," he said grabbing the door for her.

"Oh, sorry... err, random thoughts, that's all," Katara said with a laugh.

"Oh, so _that's_ why," Zuko said as if he understood her.

"Hey," she playfully pushed him and they smiled.

"Ok class, I want Tankati and Shinjite to lead the class in drills. Do you two except," Zhao asked. True they were the most talkative in the classroom, but they were also the ones that had the better class grade, and excellent conducting skills.

"Yes," Katara answered for the both of them. Zuko looked toward her and sighed. He didn't want to, but what the hell?

"Okay, I will sit and watch as you two set up the cadets and march them around," Zhao said with a smirk as he leaned against a pillar.

"Okay, everyone in three line's," Zuko yawned to them. The class, which had approximately 15 people in it, did so. Three people in the first row and five in the second and third, that is how it was when two people were instructing.

"Attention," Katara yelled sharply and everyone swallowed at her voice and looked straight ahead.

_I think I am going to enjoy this_, Zuko mused to himself.

"Tankati, Shinjite I am going inside to talk with the secretary, you two continue instructing the students. Is that clear?"

"Sir _yes_ sir," Zuko said, doing a sloppy salute.

"Just do your job Zuko," Zhao sighed as he walked in.

"Okay maggots, starting from here," Zuko instructed, dividing the squads in half, "You guys are under my command, and you guys," he said pointing to the other half, "are under Katara's command. Is that clear?"

"Sir yes sir," the class shouted in unity.

"Okay then," Katara looked at her half and smiled, "Hand-salute!" Her half of the class, in unity, saluted immediately and then rushed their hands to their sides immediately.

"Oh yeah," she smiled, "this will be fun."

O O O O O O O O O O O O

Katara and Zuko spent the last minutes commanding the class to say embarrassing phrases to one another.

For example:

Zuko:

"When ever I say "attention" you will shout, 'I sleep with a panda-duck plushy'"

"When you are walking around you will shout, "'Eggs, eggs, we like eggs'"

And his favorite, "When Katara shouts something, you will shout 'Peasants can't spell soap, let along use it."

Katara replied with:

"When ever Zuko shouts something, you will say, 'Zuko is in love with his Barney Plushy'"

It was the best class ever, and the students were careful to look out for Zhao, for everyone was having fun.

With two minutes till the bell rang, everyone grabbed their stuff and sat on the stoop, when Zhao appeared.

"So, was the class good," he asked, looking toward Katara.

"Yes sir, drilling went really well," she smiled in her mind; Zuko was smirking like no other.

"Very nice, possibly we can drill on Monday," Zhao said.

The class cheered and everyone gathered by the door waiting for the bell to ring.

"Don't do anything stupid during the weekend," Zhao said before the bell rang. The class saluted to him and went to their respective study hall.

Study Hall

Everyone

The gang (Katara, Aang, Toph, and Zuko) was sitting at a table together. Well Zuko _really_ didn't want too. Sitting with a sophomore was fine, but a two little freshies?

Well Toph… she was something different. Earlier this morning it was a said that she gave a senior a beating, with an earthbending battle. Now she was like, totally respected by EVERYONE, it was like everyone knows her name. Well her nickname the Blind Bandit.

_I guess sitting by her would be an honor_, Zuko mused with his self.

_But that bald kid_, he thought. He was a dork. Always laughing and smiling, **and** the light would bounce off his head, and put a glare in Zuko's eye.

Katara would watch when Zuko complained about the lighting, but she knew what was really happening. And she couldn't help but smile. All Zuko would do is nag, nag, and nag.

And nag.

And nag.

And spirits knows what he is thinking.

Once again the students in the library would complain about the thermostat being broken and Zuko excused himself multiple times from the table.

Toph laughed at his actions, his feet always bumping into something, and how his heart would race whenever someone laughed at him. She enjoyed every second of this.

Aang, nervous around the junior would talk about blah. He just wouldn't shut up. Even when the table agreed on keeping it quiet for the last seven minutes of the study hall, he would still talk.

"So… the weather sure is nice for the party tonight."

"Sure is Aang," Katara replied.

"I can't wait either; I mean Unk will be playing there too," Aang said.

"I know, I will be dancing till dawn," Toph yawned to him. She was getting slightly irritated as well.

"So, you guys got your outfits picked out yet?"

"WOULD YOU _**SHUT UP**_?" Zuko cried angrily toward Aang and pointed at him accusingly. "You have been blabbing about whatever and I am trying not to fail!"

The whole library watched as Zuko stood up and banged his hand against the table. Katara and Toph were shocked at his sudden actions.

Aang nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Zuko yelling. He was gaping at the fact the fact that he didn't know what actions Zuko was going to take next. But he slowly cooled off when he saw the librarian approaching.

The librarian coolly walked over and slapped Zuko on the head with her ruler. She was about to say something but she jumped back when Zuko looked over at her and gave him **the face.**

All it said was _bitch back the fuck off before I burn something more than that ruler. _

And yeah, she knew. She quietly went off… far off as Zuko gathered his belongings, his sister, and went out the library.

The rest of the students watched the scene (except for Azula, she was laughing her ass off while Zuko was dragging her) in complete surprise. Then everyone stared at Aang and held back laughter.

Don't get them wrong, they would of laughed if Toph wasn't there, but everyone started laughing when Toph screamed, "Yo Aang, you just got dished!"

Even Katara couldn't help but laugh at the scene, she felt sorry for Aang too, but when Zuko blew up, the world seemed to laugh and laugh.

A couple of juniors walked over to the table and slapped Aang on the back.

"Good job kid, looks like you just made yourself known to the world," the junior laughed and nudged the rest of his buddies. "'That annoying kid that won't shut up.' I guess your nickname will be Blinding Mouth, on account of your baldhead, and big mouth. Hey what's kicking B.B.?" The junior nodded toward Toph before heading off, I mean, after he laughed at Aang, and winked at Katara.

The bell rang, and everyone gathered their stuff up and left. "Don't listen to them Aang, they don't know anything," Katara reassured Aang with a pat on the back, and a sincere smile.

"Yeah B.M. it's not so bad, at least people know your _nickname_," Toph screamed with delight at her joke, and laughed harder when Katara giggled.

"Come on Toph, cut it out," Katara said, but laughed all the same. "It's not funny!"

"_You're lying!_"

"I am not!"

Aang frowned and looked over at Toph, "Come on Toph, at least pretend to be understanding. I was so embarrassed, I felt like running from the library." Aang shook his head in shame and sighed, "But if I did, they would have called me the Running Mouth!"

"Yeah, I guess," Toph cooled down and let out a sigh, "I just can't wait for that party; it's going to be off the chain."

"Yeah, me either, so Toph, your parents already dropped your crap at my house right?" Katara asked; she wanted to spend sometime getting Toph ready.

"Yup, so I can ride with you," Toph squealed in delight and laughed. "We are going to party, Toph Style!"

"Yeah I can't wait. Oh yeah, Aang, are you rolling with us," Katara asked kindly, he seemed to be drifting off in whatever land.

"Naw, I am going to be a little late, my parents are forcing me to give Appa his weekly bath tonight, so I will be going solo." He sighed, no mega sighed, and Appa shed's more than a dying parrot-monkey.

"That sucks for you then, huh buddy," Toph nudged him in the gut, and Aang smiled.

"Yeah, it does. Well, there's my ride, I'll see you girls tonight," Aang ran off and glided in his car.

"Later Aang," Katara and Toph yelled, and they piled themselves into their own car with Sokka.

**Authors note. This is where I would normally stop at, but since I'm a little late with my deadline, I will go on.**

**7:30pm**

**Tamari mansion**

**In the garden**

**Katara, Toph and Zuko**

"This party sucks," Zuko yawned loudly and glared at the winking Tamari. "I wish I had brought my I-pod to drain out the music." It had turned out the Unk would be playing around 7:30 and it was only 7:20. Sure, ten minutes isn't any big deal, but when you're listening to out of style pop, hell sure does look nicer.

Zuko looked over at Tamari again, and she winked, to his displeasure. She mouthed, _sexy_ to him and he whimpered. He was wearing a forest green T-shirt, and black, baggy jeans. His T-shirt said _Vegetarian is a Latin word for "Bad Hunter"._ His hair, of course, was a jangled mess, and he had on dark sunglasses to cover his golden eyes. His sneaks were black, and his earring was six carats of full diamond.

Hey, it's my job to make sure he is as sexy as possible.

"Quit complaining," Toph said. Her outfit featured her wearing green based camouflage baggy trick pants, with chains hanging to her ankles. Her shirt said "B_ack Off!"_ And it was somewhat tight on here, ending around her elbows. Here hair was in one long pony tail, and her sandals were dark green. Her earrings were little rocks and she had only flashes of make-up on her pale skin.

"This party will be kicking in about seven minutes. I just felt a big truck pull in, it's Unk. He's coming. Oh my gosh, I wonder if I could get his autograph."

"The famous Toph is squealing over some rapper for an autograph. Now the party is kicking," Zuko sighed.

"Stop whining Zuko," Katara complained. "You have been dying and crying all night. Just chill out." She was looking extremely… wow. Her jacket sparkled over her black tank top, and her jeans showed off her womanly muscles. Her hair bounced in the wind, and every curl seemed to be in the right place. Her hoped earrings were small and fragile, just like her open-toe sandals. Katara's make-up, a little more than Toph's, enhanced her features ever so beautifully, which left the boys speechless. (Except Zuko, he's a hard nut.)

"Firebenders don't chill," Zuko stated blankly.

Katara bended her punch into ice cubes. "Need some help?"

"Pass."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN," Tamari was onstage and the crowd got quiet.

"Where's Aang," Katara whispered.

"Right behind you," Aang whispered to her. He was simply dressed in a white T-shirt and blue jeans. His sneaks were white and ready to be danced in. Nothing fancy for our favorite bald guy.

"…I AM PROUD TO PRESENT UNK!"

"Finally," Zuko said, and Unk came on, ready to rap his hit song, 2-step. Before the music started, Unk flashed his grill to the crowd.

"I need on of those," Aang said and found his way in front of Toph and Katara.

"Yo, what's up everyone?" He looked over the crowd and found his way into the middle of the stage. "I am glad to be singing for one of my biggest fan, Tamari. Happy 15th birthday girl." He winked at her, and she fainted, along with half the girls by her.

"OMG, what did he do," Toph asked excitedly.

"OMG," Aang yelled sarcastically, "He winked."

"Please, you freshies get worked up over nothing," Zuko stated. A couple of guys walked over to him and slapped him on the back.

"What up Fire Prince," they said. Zuko smiled at this and laughed.

"Nothing but these fan girls," he replied.

"So," one of the guys asked, Aang recognized that it was the same guy who gave him his new nickname, "Can you 2-step like I 2-step?"

"Hell no, _I_ actually stay on beat," Zuko stated. A crowd formed around them and listened to their fake challenge.

"It seems to me that you think you're better than us," the challenger said. He looked over at Katara who was laughing pretty loud. "What are you laughing about princess?"

"Just thinking that Toph and I can do much better than you guys," and with that Katara and Toph was laughing like hyenas.

"So much better," Toph added.

"Well than, how about this. Boys against girls, Zuko you in," the challenger said.

"As long as you can keep up," Zuko smiled broadly. As if this sophomore (Katara) can take him, he's a dancing prince.

"Well," Unk stated looking over the unconscious Tamari, "While someone calls the paramedics, let's get to steppin'," the crowd cheered as the music started.

_4...3...2...2... _

_A 2 Step _

_A 2 Step _

_REMIX!_

A couple of girls joined in with Katara and Toph, and now it was boys versus girls, Katara and Zuko leading. There was a large crowd around them, and Aang watched in disappointment. He wanted to be included in this, but he realized that Toph was the only freshman dancing. And she was a girl; so Aang stood by and watched them dance.

The curtains rose, and T pain, Jim Jones and E-40 appeared on stage and got ready to rap.

_Now Gone an 2 Step_

_Now Gone an 2 Step_

_Now Gone an 2 Step_

_Now Gone an 2 Step_

The girls and guys were jamming to the music. More girls joined in with Katara to Toph, they were on rhythm with each other and staying on tune. Matching their beats with each other and keeping up with the music, it turned out that these girls maybe a real challenge.

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It_

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It _

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It_

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It_

"These girls might be challenge," the challenger yelled over to Zuko.

"I can't disagree more," Zuko shouted back. He noticed how most of these girls were cheerleaders, and all, except Toph, was a sophomore and plus. Toph was probably so on tune, because she can sense vibrations and can predict their next moves. _A possible challenge._

_Now Gone an 2 Step _

_Aye Watch Me 2 Step _

_Now Can You 2 Step _

_Like I 2 Step _

_Watch Me Get Jiggy Wit It_

_Watch Me Get Jiggy Wit It_

_Watch Me Get Jiggy Wit It_

_Watch Me Get Jiggy Wit It_

_Gone 2 Step _

_(T-Pain) _

_You know my bank roll it gotta lot of zero's _

With this statement, the guys threw out money toward the girls and the girls were stunned.

"Oh my gosh," Katara yelled. They stopped dancing, waiting for their turn to show off, "They planned this!"

"I know," one of the girls said, "But we'll show them. Ready Blind Bandit?"

"Sure am." Toph yelled. "When we go, we'll show them!"

_Teddy Pain (Teddy Pain) Tallahassee hero _

_I done got a crib now I'm in the A _

_Two steppin let me show you how I do this thing _

_Take your left foot put it out in the front _

_And do it...like this _

The girls were dancing now, and perfectly executed the moves perfectly. The guys noticed how on tune they were with each other, and wondered how long they would last.

_Now if you look around the club you would notice can't no body _

_Do it quite...like this _

_Shades on them Oakleys to be exact _

_Now when I sang my song I'm a bring them hoes in the back _

_And you know I'm the hottest __**boy**__ around _

A fire bending girl, who just happen to know a little tricks of her own, she executed a complicated hand motion and fire surrounded all the girls' feet.

The girls weren't surprise though; it was actually perfect. They laughed to themselves, and got ready to 2 step with the guys.

_So when I get them up to my room I got them pounding me down _

_Let's Get It... _

_(Chorus) _

_4)..3(PAIN)...2...2.. _

_2 Step _

_2 Step _

_Let's Go _

_Now Gone an 2 Step _

_Now Gone an 2 Step _

_Now Watch Me 2 Step_

_Now Watch Me 2 Step _

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It REMIX_

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It REMIX_

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It REMIX_

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It REMIX_

_Gone an 2 step _

They (as in the boys and girls) two stepped though the chorus and they guys took their turn.

_(D.J. Unk) _

_Steppin to the right wipe me down man _

_Steppin to the left with your stunner frames _

_By this time the world know what to do _

_Its going down 2 steppin REMIX Unk what it do _

They guys break danced their way to make the crowd ooh, and ah at them. They impressed everyone around them combining dancing and bending to show off. It looked good.

_I'm back one mo again with another one _

_2 steppin getting jiggy baby have some fun _

With that statement, the guys flipped over behind the girls, and touched their cheek.

Katara had goose bumps down her spine, Zuko was behind her. He whispered in her ear and said, "So, having fun, I am..."

Before she could reply, he flipped back to his side and continued dancing.

_They said it couldn't be done as I got it cranking _

_2 steppin hey babe baby AAAA now it's happening_

_Now gone get it shorty the choice of I climb back on _

_One hit wonder but they wonder how I do it all _

_They got there step wrong they try to bite mine _

_Let's see what's happening when I count down one more time _

_GO _

They guys danced their way through the whole thing so nicely, and they weren't even sweating.

_Who knew that Zuko danced so well_ Aang thought, and he looked pissed. He just continued to watch the show.

_(Chorus) _

_4)..3(PAIN)...2...2.. _

_2 Step _

_2 Step _

_Let's Go _

_Now Gone An 2 Step _

_Now Gone An 2 Step _

_Now Watch Me 2 Step_

_Now Watch Me 2 Step _

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It REMIX_

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It REMIX_

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It REMIX_

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It REMIX_

_Gone an 2 step_

The girls set themselves up ready to dance.

"You watch," Katara mouthed to Zuko. His eyes danced under his shades, and he couldn't wait to see the show.

_(Jim Jones) _

_Now catch you 2 steppin I got my goons reppin _

_We turn the VIP into the do or do it section _

The girls nodded to each other, and dusted of each other's shoulders and then winked at the guys.

_You know it the dru selections I'm blue VVS'in _

_We ain't gonna talk about the whips you know the coops selection _

_And I got everything that you want I'm registered to punk _

_I get bread like crouton's I make doe like croissants _

_I'm gray pompon Bentley baby what the fuck you want _

_It's something living lately_

With that, an airbender blew wind to **perfectly**blow their hair in a perfect manner. The crowd cheered at this (Toph lost the hair tie when the music started.

The girls took out their cell phones for the next stanza.

_Like? Call the car dealer then? Dealer _

_Now we out at Vegas poking faces with the car dealer _

_In? Going to hard liquor you better watch your ass _

_When them foreign cars wheel out _

_(Chorus) _

_4)..3(PAIN)...2...2.. _

_2 Step _

_2 Step _

_Let's Go _

_Now Gone An 2 Step _

_Now Gone An 2 Step _

_Now Watch Me 2 Step_

_Now Watch Me 2 Step _

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It REMIX_

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It REMIX_

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It REMIX_

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It REMIX_

"Okay everyone," T-pain laughed when everyone jumped, startled to see him talking. "I want to see these girls and guys dance together!"

_Gone an 2 step_

The guy's and girl's paired up, Zuko with Katara naturally, and Toph with the challenger, in which she recognized by his voice when he whispered, "Come on B.B., show me your moves."

"Of course," Toph whispered back, she was _so_ in the mood.

_(E-40) _

_I'm in my callice on two shoes (two shoes) _

_Breaking all the rules (the rules) _

_Two hitters' man two fools (two fools)_

With that, the girls pointed at the guys, laughing heavily.

_Two hammers man two 2's (two 2's) _

_Shining like a chandelier (lier) _

_Diamonds up in my ear (ear) _

The guys poked at their ears, all with stud that shined brightly with the flashing lights.

_Glad I am not dancing_, Aang thought.

_Sick with it trophy on my neck _

_I'm dang there well their way _

_Too much candy on my ride (ride) _

_Too many rumors I did died (died) _

_Too many haters on this surfaces _

The girls dusted their own shoulders off, and laughed, pointing at the guys.

"What's to hate," the challenger said, and the guys smirked at his comment.

_All my life it ain't been certs (ain't been certs) _

_Started out real small (real small) _

_But now my male is tall (tall) _

_Had to walk before I crawled _

_I had my back against the wall (wall) _

The girls acted like there was a wall behind them, and "pushed" themselves off of it into the guys' arms. As if on cue, the guys caught them, and flipped them on their shoulders in unison.

_Two faces not us two faces at once _

_Gritting getting it in _

_hustlers R us never no punk _

_I'll 2 step on your chin __**(LOL I love this part)**_

The girls did the matrix and the guys' smoothly flipped over them, got under them, and the girls flipped out from their matrix and brushed the guys' chins smoothly.

_I see some bros. (I see some bros.) _

_2 stepping by them lonesome (by them lonesome) _

The guy's pointed to the audience, and their partners pointed and laugh, in a fun way. The crowd blew up in fake anger.

_These square suckers they acting they don't want to (don't want to) _

_THEY DONT KNOW, THEY DONT KNOW, THEY DONT KNOW _

The partners brushed each other shoulders off and posed with each other knowing they got it like that.

_YOU GOTTA FIND THEM DOE, SEND THEM DOE, BREAK THEM DOE _

_YOU GOTTA GET THE DOE, GET THE DOE, GET THE DOE _

_I MEAN GET MAN RAIN, SHINE, SLEET, OR SNOW_

Katara bent fountain water in to soft snowflakes and Zuko lit the air to show them off.

"I see, you got some skill Zuko," Katara said with a laugh.

"Only the best," he smirked.

_See I managed with it, I get jiggy with it, HAHAHA _

_(Chorus) _

_4)..3(PAIN)...2...2.. _

_2 Step _

_2 Step _

_Let's Go _

_Now Gone An 2 Step _

_Now Gone An 2 Step _

_Now Watch Me 2 Step_

_Now Watch Me 2 Step _

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It REMIX_

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It REMIX_

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It REMIX_

_Now Get Jiggy Wit It REMIX_

_Gone an 2 step_

Somehow the rappers had worked his way up to the dancing stars, and he watched in awe as Katara finished off with a back flip on two girls shoulders. Toph was in the center, on the ground, and she bended tiny grains of dirt to sparkle on them. They looked amazing!

The guys finished off in a straight line, dusting off each other's shoulders and then leaning against one another. Zuko bended fire to spark behind them, careful in not hitting any watchers. The looked _hot_ (ssss...)!

"I must say, that was some dancing," Unk cheered for them and everyone started clapping. Unk looked over at Toph and stared into her eyes. "You're blind, aren't you?"

"Me? Are talking to me," Toph left her stance and walked over to him. "I'm blind, yeah."

"And you can dance and bend like that, girl you are good!" And with that, Unk grabbed her hands, and formed it into a fist. Then he pounded her and laughed, "Good show girls, I think yaw just won!"

"Oh my freaking gosh, are you serious," Katara yelped and gave her friends a hug. Then she looked over at the guys and pointed. "In your face! HA!"

"Yeah, we got to admit," the challenger nodded, "You girls were pretty good."

"Yeah, Mat is right, that was some sweet dancing," Zuko agreed and he wiped his brow. "I'm surprised you stayed on beat."

"Well I'm surprised that you are still breathing," Toph yelled, "You guys were thumping on the ground as if trying to tilt the earth." Everyone laughed at this and Unk went back to rapping on stage.

"You know what," Mat, who was the challenger, said to them, "You, waterbender," he said to Katara.

"I have a name you know," Katara stated flatly.

"Yeah, I know, but I got a name for you, Princess... something. I can't think of one yet, but princess something." He nodded off into thought for a second and gave Zuko a nudge. "See you later Prince."

"Whatever," he laughed and faced Katara. "Well look at you two, The Blind Bandit and Princess something, looks like you made yourselves known to the world." Zuko stared at them and smiled. "Usually freshies get embarrassing names like that bald boy."

"Where is Aang, anyway?" Katara asked. She was worried for a second since he wasn't dancing with them guys, not knowing his own reason for not dancing. And as if on cue, there he was walking toward them.

"Hey, I was watching you guys dance, and you guy were awesome!" Aang was completely envious at their nicknames and was seriously mad at Zuko. He couldn't believe he identified him as _that bald boy_ and Toph nor Katara said anything about it. Aang didn't even bother to think about that Zuko knew he had a nickname/

"Thanks Aang," Toph smiled and smelled her hand, "I can't believe that Unk touched me," she cooed to herself.

"Well I'm thirsty," Katara said, "I think I'll get something to drink, come on you guys." They (as in Zuko, Katara, Aang and Toph) found their way to one of the numerous tables and go themselves a drink.

O O O O O O O O O O O O

Aang gulped down the last of his orange soda (After he did his embarrassing ritual of 'Who loves orange soda, I love orange soda... I do, I do, I do, ooh'), he looked over at the rest of his friends, and Zuko, and asked, "So, do you guys want to dance?"

_Oh no, not this again_, Zuko looked over in a different direction and frowned, _please someone answer him. _

"I do," Toph answered. "I am all hyped up after that **warm-up** dance." She bent down and touched her toes. "How about you Katara?"

"Of course, after all, girls are more pumped, and can withstand long periods of exercise," Katara stated matter-of-factly. She thought over what she said and smiled broadly. "Zuko, do want to dance?"

"No."

"Tired Zuki?"

"A, that is not my name Rocky, B, No.

"What's wrong with you," Katara asked.

"Look," he stated plainly, "If I start acting like I am having fun, then she will go brag to her friends and then _they_ will start throwing parties, and..."

Katara interrupted him impatiently, "And what, there is nothing wrong with parties. Right Aang?"

"Yeah, parties are fun," he said shyly. _The ones you have fun at._

"So, are you going to dance with us Prince," Toph asked, she heard the tune of _Girlfriend_ come on, and she was gearing to dance.

Zuko sighed heavily and grumbled under his breath, "God damn it..."

"Sweet, let's get to the dance floor," Toph yanked Zuko and led the rest of her friends to a nice spot to dance in. She jumped up and down and laughed when the chorus came on.

"HEY, HEY, YOU, YOU, I don't like your girlfriend," she pointed at Aang and continued to sing along to the song.

Katara grabbed Aang's hands and forced him to move, "Come on Aang, now is the time to move your body," she said and was jumping in tune with Toph.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Aang agreed and shook his head in tune with the music. He stared at Zuko in awe, and watched as he coolly tapped his foot to the music; he looked so cool and he wasn't doing anything. All the girls (not Toph and Katara) were looking at him as if he was dancing as he was before.

"Aang, come on, stop standing and start moving," Toph yelled in his ears, and Aang jumped at this. "You haven't dance all night, now come on!"

Aang thumped on the ground and yelled, "Are you satisfied?"

"Yup, now keep it in tune with the beat," Toph replied.

Katara laughed wildly as she swung her hips, "Come on Zuko, and get some pep in that step!" She continued to dance and swing her body, "This is good music here."

"I'm good," he said, looking over at his fan-base, which were winking and squealing. He smirked at his dancing and said, "Yeah, I might need to tone this done a bit."

"Sure," Katara stated and cheered when the song ended, only going into _Move Along_.

"Yes! Let's dance!"

Song after song Katara and Toph dance and danced. Song after song Zuko whined and whined. Song after song Aang's thoughts became more jumbled and full. Full of thought's on why he couldn't be so cool. Not just on Zuko, but on all of the juniors that made fun of him and scoffed him.

It made him pissed! Pissed to the maximum. He was glad that Katara and Toph were tired of dancing. They rushed themselves over to a table and sipped some water. Zuko walked over calmly a couple seconds later with some towels and a mirror in his hands.

"I suggest that you look over your make-up Katara, and look over Toph's too. You guys are sweating as if your legs will never be able to move again." He stated to them and handed them the towels.

"Thanks a lot Zuko, this means so much to us," she gladly accepted the towels, and wiped off Toph's face in a gentle motion.

"Come on _mom_, I can do this myself," Toph whined, trying to sip more of her drink.

"Yes, I know darling, but let me do it, so you won't smudge your make-up more than this." Katara laughed with Toph and fixed her make-up and then got to her own face. "I think I will rest here for a while, I am tired," Katara stated, she had put her lip-gloss down so perfect on her lips. She smiled into the mirror and winked at herself.

"So, you're going to stay here and look at yourself in the mirror, right," Zuko mused with her. He sipped his drink and wasn't so surprised when Katara bended the water up to Zuko's nose.

"Hey... what," Zuko grabbed her towel and rushed it to his nose, "What is this peasant? Why..." Zuko eyes seem to flare up as he stared at the giggling Katara.

"Just trying to wake you up a bit," Katara faked yawned to him. "Did it work?"

"Shut-up," he said simply. He was literally tired, and wanted to go home. It was around 11:30 and the party ended at midnight with fireworks, presented by firebending specialist. He actually wanted to see this; he was just interested. _Just another 30 minutes_, he thought to himself.

The table gotten quiet and everyone were tending to their own minor issues. Toph was blowing her bangs out of her face with a swift blowing motion; Katara was bending her drink into ice, and then back into a beverage; and Zuko was polishing is shades, getting all of the dirt he had on them from dancing in such a crowd.

Aang, with no hair, no more drink and no shades watched them all with complete a tired expression. He knew he was going to dread saying this, but the table was so boring. He cleared his throat and sat up.

"So everyone, are you having a good time?"

_No, not this again, _Katara thought. She had just realized why Zuko bought shades, in order to keep the light's that would bounce off of Aang's head off his eyes. And she knew he was already pissed for what happened at the library.

"Actually Aang, I think everyone is having a pretty good time," Katara answered for all of him or her who didn't want to speak. "Actually, I can't wait for the firework show, it is going to be so exciting." She spoke so excitedly that Zuko managed to smile.

"Yeah," Zuko said, "It is supposed to be good. I have a distant relative over near the southern fire nation who does this kind of stuff. He sends over all of the tapes and it looks pretty interesting." And the pay, he didn't add, is excruciating high; this kind of business executes no mistakes and is perfect. His father was pleased at the decision that his relative made.

"Wow," Toph said, "If Zuko is complimenting this, then it must be good!" Toph sighed under her breath, but it was loud enough for everyone to here.

"Oh... sorry," Zuko sweated and looked in another direction, he didn't even bother to try to be a little kind to Toph, let along, to stop bragging on it. He felt a heavy stare on him, he thought it was Katara, but when he looked over at her she was talking to Toph softly.

Then he glanced at the bald kid, he was giving him some kind of eye. Zuko though, he didn't care much. Sure, he was a _little_ in considerate, but it wasn't like he was trying too. _I mean, if Toph was really mad, she would do some earthbending trick on me._

"Yeah," Toph said suddenly, "When the fire starts to show, I'll just plug in my I-pod and drown out the 'ooh and ahs,'" she clapped her hands together and brought it over to her cheeks and did he impression that sounded like a five year old, (or Sokka).

"That's a good idea," Aang agreed with her. He was happy that she was happy, and happy that some slow songs started playing. **Wink wink!**

"Hey," a familiar voice appeared behind Aang, he swiftly turned around. _Oh, it's Haru_.

"Haru, hi," Katara ran up to him and gave him a short hug. "You didn't tell me you was invited to the party!"

"Well same with you," he grinned. He nodded over to Zuko. "What's up Prince, nice dancing earlier. You too Katara and Toph!"

Zuko shook his hand, in a friendly way, and then smiled, "Well, you know how we do..."

Katara was about to reply, but she noticed that Zuko said 'we' and she decided that that reply was good for her.

"Yeah," Toph grinned excitedly, "Unk touched me too! Oh spirits, I thought I was going to faint."

"A little too much to drink Toph, you are totally weirder then usual," Haru stated, but Toph didn't reply cause she was touching her hand. He sighed and glanced at Katara again. "Hey Katara, I was wondering if you wanted to dance... you know, a slow song?" Haru's cheeks went slightly pink and he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Haru, I am going to have to decline. I am dead tired after all of that dancing. And after the firework display, I am going straight home," she smiled to him and then continued, "but if you want, you can watch the fireworks with us, we will be glad to join you in our group."

"No," Haru exclaimed with a smile, "I'm good, I mean, I have my own little crew I should be getting too. Later Prince, Princess _something_, Blind Bandit, and you too Aang." He nodded off, and walked away.

Aang thought to himself, glad that Haru came and asked that question, he would be so disappointed if she said no.

"I'll get you for that Haru," Katara laughed and noticed that Toph was laughing too. "What are you laughing about?"

"I just realized that Aang is the only one of us, that don't have a nickname," she laughed loudly and Aang blushed, glad that she doesn't remember the incident in study hall.

Zuko had his eyes closed and listened to her laughter, "sorry to spoil you amusement, but he does have one. The... what, I think it is, oh yeah the Blinding Mouth." Zuko glanced over at the shocked Aang and asked, "Am I right?"

"How did you know," Aang pointed over to Zuko accusingly and left his mouth agape, he didn't realize that Zuko knew, even the comment he made earlier when he called him _that bald boy_. "You wasn't even there when the juniors announced it!"

"Look," Zuko said, giving his full attention too Aang (he also had this funny smirk to him, which made Aang keep quiet), "I have friends you know, I can't go a day without someone telling me the latest gossip of the day, I would know, okay?" Zuko didn't even wait for a reply, he simply turned his back on Aang and went back to doing whatever.

Aang was shock, if he knew, then everyone knew too. On Monday, he is going to be the laughing stock of the school, and it wasn't even the end of September!

"You're right Zuko," Toph exclaimed, "he does have a nickname. Not a good one, but one all the same!" She rocked back and forth in her chair in complete amusement.

"Toph, it isn't that funny," Katara said, with no play in her voice, "Aang, I am sure that by next week, it will all be just a silly memory." Katara patted him on the back and smiled broadly, "I am sure of it."

"Please peasant," Zuko scoffed that idea immediately. "_My _nickname was given to me in my freshman year because... Well anywise" he said, which left the rest of the group confused on why he didn't continue, "I am a junior, and my nickname is even known to freshman. Your name, is **your** name until you graduate." He said simply.

Aang stared at Zuko, knowing he wasn't lying. Toph and Katara, however, smiled at this thought, liking their nicknames.

"Look, the fireworks are starting," Zuko stated.

They gang missed the announcement about the show starting, and the show was spectacular. Not counting Toph, everyone was pleased at the show, and left in a good attitude. Everyone left in a better mood than when they came.

* * *

_Okay everyone, should I continue, nope. This is long enough, I know, I'm late, but this is a long chap._

_I work hard for this story by the way, did you know that I spent about 10 minutes trying to find the correct way of spelling __**excruciating**__. I know that's sad, but hey, it was all for the story._

_If you didn't like the song, I am sorry. I just love that one verse when he say's, **I'll 2 step on your chin. **I laughed so hard, I could barley breathe when I heard the song. Sorry. But I will when it comes time for songs, I promise to add some variety of genres._

_Hey did I make Toph to OOC (out of character) because I hope not. I mean I was trying to reach the excited side of Toph. You know, when she gets really hype. Just review and tell me what you think. Thankies._**  
**


	6. AIM and new understandings

_**Doing It My Way**_

Welcome back to another chapter!

-Throws cookies of your choice-

Enjoy, enjoy, this is _your_ story

...O.k. not really.

And to my reviewers, I cry at your comments, all so wonderful and happy like (okay, drama much). And to those who stick with my story all quiet like... well make yourselves known so I can give you a cyber half-five!

Reviewers I would like to thank...

BlueSPIRITFirebeder1- thank you so much, I am glad you feel that way. –Hands out Barney plushy- here ya go!

Wannabe Pirate- That's a secret (and it may due to the fact that I have no life ;-)) Yeah, I feel bad for Aang too, I mean, sheesh what a name. He'll live though! Here's the update.

Sapphireluva- Yeah the nickname does suck, but hey, its creative! Here's your chap.

knittingpanda- Thanks for the support, glad to get the story done!

zutarian4life- LOL, that song is the best, but I still can't get over that chin part, I mean, OMG I wish I could do that.

And last but not least

Atolia**- **Sorry, sometimes I just get so excited, I don't even bother to read over it. But I read over this numerously, so I am pretty sure this one is good.

Oh, and I own nothing... yeah nothing.

OK, for this chapter, I have decided to do a mixture between, Normal and Character P.O.V. Just to mix it up a bit (There is more Normal than Character though). It won't be as long as my previous chapter, but long enough to satisfy your needs.

To get you caught up, let's review the notes.

Aang has a horrible nickname, Blinding Mouth, because of an incident with Zuko.

Zuko still hangs around him though, for... well for whatever reasons; not alone of course.

Zuko is hot (just to remind you) and he can dance so can Katara and Toph.

The party they went to clarified that Katara is cool, her nickname still stuck as Princess Something.

Toph's is Blind Bandit (work with me here)

Haru may still like Katara

Katara has no interest in him

Let's start the story.

Chapter 6

* * *

**September/8/2007 (Saturday)**

**Toph's P.O.V.**

**Katara's Mansion**

**Toph and Katara**

**Media Room**

**2:30 am**

"Hey Katara, does Zuko have a AIM?" I asked Katara with curiosity. After the party we went out for some ice cream, just her and me.

I actually thought it was going to be pretty bad, going for ice cream at 12:30 in the morning. It wasn't _so _bad, I mean there wasn't any lines for ice cream and everything. But things are never perfect... right? While we were walking back to the limousine, a couple of guys decided that Katara and I are just a couple of stupid, puny chumps getting ice cream at two in the freaking morning.

We got them straight.

Well I hope their good swimmers; cause Katara knocked them into a pond that's a good 15 feet deep. I would have done something but my ice cream was starting to melt, and they weren't worth my time.

LOL, though it was kind of funny the way the begged for mercy when I made quicksand under them. What, I didn't do anything too big.

After the ice cream we went out to the local drug store for some candy, and then we went back to her house.

We just showered up, and had fun taunting Sokka in his sleep. I managed to cover up a yawn as I used the microphone (connected to Katara's computer) to say something into the computer, so that way it will show up on the screen.

"Yeah, he told me it, it's on my phone, hold on," she said answering my question. Soon I heard her scramble around for her EnV.

"Hey Aang, what's shaken," I say into the microphone. I waited a couple of seconds, and then I heard a, "you're still up, I think it's pass your bedtime young lady." I laughed loudly, and so does Katara.

"FOUND IT," she screams loudly and I here her zipping away on her computer. "And Toph, you know you should be practicing your typing."

I replied with the usual "whatever" and I cracked my knuckles and typed a response, to Aang: I should be asking you that missy.

"Hey, he's on too, Zuko is I mean, and so is Sukki. It's like a reunion," Katara stated... a little to preppy for my taste. I heard someone approaching and say, "Did someone say Sukki?"

It was Sokka, I guess he got all the pudding out of his pants (don't ask) and he was going on the computer next to my own. I heard him type and log on into AIM. "I thought I heard Zuko too?"

Katara sighed, and I listened with interest, "Yeah, so what if you did," she stated flatly.

"I don't know... maybe because I don't want you talking to him," Sokka said, I felt his heart race slightly and I fought back a grin. It's always funny to listen to someone as stupid and as flustered as Sokka.

"Why?" Katara asked out of annoyance.

Sokka cleared his throat and shifted his position toward Katara, "Maybe because he's EVIL!" I sighed and listened to the argument.

Katara faced him and started to wave her hands, "What do you mean _EVIL?_" Katara raised her voice and shifted toward Sokka. I love going over to her house.

"I mean, fiery badness," Sokka nearly whispered to her, not really all that well with coming up with comebacks on the spot.

"Isn't your best friend a firebender," I said with a grin. His best friend, Kosho Quentin was his best friend since preschool. They always hang out together and double dating too. And they are so alike, and so dumb, when they're together they are called Double Trouble.

Sokka got quiet and whispered to me, "Not helping."

"I heard that, sir blabs!"

"Shut it Katara!"

"Make me!"

"YOU TWO STOP ARGUING!" Sokka and Katara's grandma yelled down the stairs; "can't a old women get a snack without hearing her grandchildren wake the house?"

"Sorry Gran-Gran," the yelled back.

"Man, going to your house is fun," I say to Katara with a grin and I heard a grumble in reply, "Wish I could come here more often!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ok everyone, Sokka, Katara and Toph logged on to the same AIM chat room and invited their friends along too.

**Blind Fury**: Hey, party over here :)

**Fire Lord4311**: -- sure...

**Blind Fury**: What's that suppose to mean

**Icy Passion **: It means that when you're around, the party is in the other direction ;-)

**She-warrior**: LOL, I know that's right, so how was the party?

**Fire Lord4311**: If you like fan-based parties, than I guess I would rate it a 4 out of 5

**That Mohawk Guy**: Wow, the famous Fire Prince is complimenting a party, it must have been good

**Fire Lord4311**: Well it was all right, since you weren't there

**Icy Passion **: Even online... come on, stop you arguing you guys

"_Zuko," Iroh yelled in Zuko's intercom, "I need your help, I can't not find my jasmine leaves!"_

"_Uncle, I am a little busy here," Zuko yelled back out of annoyance. _Why is he looking for tea leaves this late at night, he usually is looking for a twinkie.

"_Please, it's an __**emergency**__!"_

**Fire Lord4311**: Hey, hold on you guys, I'll be back in a moment

**Blind Fury**: Hey Aang, why aren't you talking

**Blow you away**: Um... no reason, why

**Icy Passion **: Yeah, you barely spoke at the party, or danced

**She-warrior**: Are you serious, Aang is always dancing

**Blind Fury**: And talking. LOL

**That Mohawk Guy**: Awww, what's wrong Blinding Mouth, koala-dog got your feet?

_Aang sighed in confusion and in anger, Sokka knew too! Well of course he knew, Katara _does_ live with him. But still...This was way too irritating for him. He banged his head on the computer and sighed heavily. This nickname thing was going to get pretty serious, he could tell. He looked at his computer and typed:_

**Blow you away**: well...

_Katara faced Sokka and bent is chocolate milk into ice. "You jerk, I can't believe you, you know that's horrible."_

"_Please Katara," Toph sighed in annoyance, "If Aang isn't over it yet, than he needs to grow up. This isn't that serious, no matter what anyone says." Toph waited for a response from her but all she heard was the reply from Sukki._

**She-warrior**: Oh Aang, I heard about that too, sorry...

_Zuko ran to his computer, and read the previous notes. _Oh, not the nickname thing again.

_He decided to play dumb and ask what they were talking about._

**Fire Lord4311**: Heard about what?

**That Mohawk Guy**: Aang's new nickname... Thanks to you

"_It's not my fucking fault," Zuko screamed to his computer. He kept thinking to himself, that no matter where he goes he is always being blamed for shitty stuff._

**Fire Lord4311**: Don't be blaming shit on me, you got that Ice?

**That Mohawk Guy**: I can do what I want Prince

**Icy Passion **: Hey, come on, the name was an accident... maybe he can change it.

**She-warrior**: Negative

**Blow you away**: What do you mean, _negative_

_Sukki looked at her screen, and decided to herself, that she should be the one to explain it. Zuko would be obvious, and Sokka would _try_ to be funny._

**She-warrior**: Once your nickname, it will forever be

**Blind Fury**: Uh, yeah we know, Zuko already told us that... So why did you ask Aang?

**Blow you away**: I thought we could CHANGE it or something...

**That Mohawk Guy**: Nope

**Blow you away**: Oh come on...

Well, I guess it's not that bad. Sukki and Sokka, what are your names... nicknames I mean.

**Icy Passion **: I can tell you

**That Mohawk Guy**: Go ahead

**Icy Passion **: Sokka's is Ice Cube, and Sukki's is Phantom Blower or Phantom for short.

_Aang stared at the screen in amazement; everyone was cooler than he was. He was so pissed, he wanted to just log off, but he didn't want to seem like a wimp. So he just continued typing._

­**Blow you away**: Man, everyone but me has a cool name

**Fire Lord4311**: At least you have a nickname. Most people who don't are considered nerds, geeks... and so off.

**Blow you away**: Well with this name I seem like a loser.

And_, Zuko thought to himself._

**Blind Fury**: Oh, come on, it could be worse. Like you said: You could have run from the library and they would have called you the Running Mouth

_Aang smacked the middle of his forehead, and thought _Thanks Toph, thanks for telling that to Zuko. Now what will he think of me.

"_Toph you blabber mouth," Katara screamed at her. "I can't believe you said that." But herself and Sokka were laughing hard; it was funny._

"_Sorry," Toph stated, "My fingers just had to type them, I had no control over it whatsoever." Toph was laughing too and she waited for someone to reply. Clearly Katara and Sokka were out._

**Fire Lord4311**:...

**She-warrior**: Please Toph, stop joking like that. Aang, you weren't seriously going to run from the library

**That Mohawk Guy**: Like a sissy, yeah right, Aang would never even think to do something like that.

**Icy Passion **: Can we change the topic please?

**Fire Lord4311**: No

_Zuko smiled into his computer. That pussy wasn't really going to run away. He laughed at that thought. No one runs from something like that. That would get you beat up in a matter of seconds._

**Blow you away**: What else do you want from me Zuko, Ok look I was going to run away, I was embarrassed, and it was all because of the fact that you were snapping at me.

_Aang couldn't believe that he just typed that. Sure he's against lying, but _DAMN.

_Sokka, Sukki and Zuko stared into their computers in complete shock. As juniors, they knew how being a wimp in a school for _**Bending/ Fighting Arts**_ could be a danger. It would be another way of saying, please come beat me up. _

_Spirits and themselves knew that, even the teachers. _

_Sukki sighed into her computer... _Oh Aang...

**Fire Lord4311**: Look, if you're searching for an apology, than you can just screw that thought. To hell if I care

**Icy Passion **: Hey, cut it out.

I know where this is going_ Katara thought to herself. _

"_Hey Katara," Toph asked. "You don't think...Aang is seriously pissed do you. I mean it's just a name."_

"_I'm not so sure," Katara said. "I mean it _is_ just a name. I didn't _really_ believe that the name can decided your fate at school._

They have so much to learn_ Sokka sighed to himself._

**Blow you away**: No, I have a right to be mad.

"_Damn it to hell!" Zuko said aloud. That kid is really searching for an apology. _He can suck Azula's balls for all I care_ Zuko thought with no worries. He could care less at what some failure's feelings._

**Icy Passion **: Hey look, Ok, what's done is done. Aang it's just a name, don't let it affect you like that.

Zuko come on, at least show a little emotion for him.

**She-warrior**: yeah Aang, it could be much worse... Trust me

**That Mohawk Guy**: Don't get me wrong Aang, the name does suck, but I can't help but agree with Katara. It's only a name.

I'm lying through my fingers, _Sokka said to himself._

He's lying through his fingers, _Sukki and Zuko thought._

**Blind Fury**: Yeah Aang, you're really cool, this name doesn't change who you really are.

_Katara was shocked at what she read, and faced Toph, "Toph, that's a nice thing to say, I didn't know you had that kind of side."_

"_Well," Toph said, blushing a little, "I guess Aang is really hooked on this name. I mean, not everyone can be gifted with a name like mine!"_

_Sokka looked at Katara and mouthed an "Of course" and Katara nodded in agreement._

**Blow you away**: You guy's just don't understand.

**Blow you away**: Logged off.

_Sukki sighed at her computer and yawned. _How can he tell us that we don't understand_, she thought to herself. They (as in herself, Sokka, Zuko, and Katara) _did_ understand the horrors of being a freshman, and they were here to help their friends. _

I know Aang is having a hard time_, Sukki yawned to herself, she knew his year compared to Toph's isn't all the grand. _

**Icy Passion **: Hey Zuko...

**Fire Lord4311**: What, and it's probably no

**That Mohawk Guy**: Just let her ask the damn question

"_I got this Sokka," Katara yelled over to him. "Please, I have this under control!"_

"_Whatever," Sokka said looking over at her. He glanced at Toph, and she blankly stared off, waiting for someone to type something._

**Fire Lord4311**: Look, I am not apologizing to a freshman so shut it Ice Cube

_Zuko breathed through his nostrils and out his mouth. He isn't mad at Sokka, so there for, let's not start any trouble. _

"_He's not even worth my time," Zuko said to his monitor as he waited for Katara's next announcement._

**Icy Passion **: I just want to let you know that this isn't your fault...

"_WHAT," Sokka almost blew up at that statement. "It is all his fault..."_

"_No it's not," Toph said. Katara and Sokka both looked at her, shocked._

"_What?" Sokka questioned._

**Blind Fury**: Yeah, it's not Zuko's fault, I was getting mad too, and I would have exploded in a moment's time.

**Fire Lord4311**: I KNOW it isn't my fault

**She-warrior**: Wait, what really happened?

**That Mohawk Guy**: Yeah, I heard it from a bunch of juniors, but they can get their stories screwed. And Katara, you really didn't describe it all that well...

_The ones who were there (Zuko, Toph, and Katara) thought back to that afternoon and took turns describing the incident._

_- 0Oo - 0Oo- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo-_

Aang, nervous around the junior would talk about blah. He just wouldn't shut up. Even when the table agreed on keeping it quiet for the last seven minutes of the study hall, he would still talk.

"So… the weather sure is nice for the party tonight."

"Sure is Aang," Katara replied.

"I can't wait either; I mean Unk will be playing there too," Aang said.

"I know, I will be dancing till dawn," Toph yawned to him. She was getting slightly irritated as well.

"So, you guys got your outfits picked out yet?"

"WOULD YOU _**SHUT UP**_?" Zuko cried angrily toward Aang and pointed at him accusingly. "You have been blabbing about whatever and I am trying not to fail!"

The whole library watched as Zuko stood up and banged his hand against the table. Katara and Toph were shocked at his sudden actions.

Aang nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Zuko yelling. He was gaping at the fact that he didn't know what actions Zuko was going to take next. But he slowly cooled off when he saw the librarian approaching.

_- 0Oo - 0Oo- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo-_

**Blind Fury**: Yeah, Aang seemed all relaxed when he heard her coming.

**Icy Passion **: LOL, but Zuko looked extremely pissed.

**Fire Lord4311**: That old hag had the nerve to touch me with that infernal ruler.

**That Mohawk Guy**: Wait... I remember Mat telling me about this scene. LOL he explained your face so vividly.

_0Oo - 0Oo- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo-_

The librarian coolly walked over and slapped Zuko on the head with her ruler. She was about to say something but she jumped back when Zuko looked over at her and gave her **the face.**

All it said was _bitch back the fuck off before I burn something more than that ruler. _

And yeah, she knew. She quietly went off… far off as Zuko gathered his belongings, his sister, and went out the library.

The rest of the students watched the scene (except for Azula, she was laughing her ass off while Zuko was dragging her) in complete surprise. Then everyone stared at Aang and held back laughter.

Don't get them wrong, they would of laughed if Toph wasn't there, but everyone started laughing when Toph screamed, "Yo Aang, you just got dished!"

Even Katara couldn't help but laugh at the scene, she felt sorry for Aang too, but when Zuko blew up, the world seemed to laugh and laugh.

A couple of juniors walked over to the table and slapped Aang on the back.

"Good job kid, looks like you just made yourself known to the world," the junior laughed and nudged the rest of his buddies. "'That annoying kid that won't shut up.' I guess your nickname will be Blinding Mouth, on account of your baldhead, and big mouth. Hey what's kicking B.B.?" The junior nodded toward Toph before heading off, I mean, after he laughed at Aang, and winked at Katara.

_- 0Oo - 0Oo- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo-_

**Fire Lord4311**: Understand now, why I won't apologize and why that kid isn't really my problem.

**That Mohawk Guy**: Well, I guess that eventually I would have gotten mad too, now that I think about it.

**Icy Passion **: Well, let's just drop this, for life. I don't want to see Aang so down. It makes me feel really bad. Just to see him like that.

**Blind Fury**: Yeah... I mean, it's no fun to see him so depressed. It's kind of boring o. Ultra yawn

**She-warrior**: LOL

Finally, _Sokka thought. _I guess I should change the subject since I am, obviously, the funniest person here.

**That Mohawk Guy**: Oh, I want you guys to listen to this funny joke, I made it up and I want you to tell me what you think about it.

**Fire Lord4311**: Great...

**That Mohawk Guy**: Ok, here we go: Do you want to here something dumb?

**Icy Passion **: Sure

**That Mohawk Guy**: Directions for using toilet paper. Do you want to her something dumber?

**Blind Fury**: Why not

**That Mohawk Guy**: Reading them, something even dumber?

**She-warrior**: Let's here it big boy

**That Mohawk Guy**: Reading and then learning something from it and the dumbest of them all.

**Fire Lord4311**: I guess I shouldn't refuse you since you're on a roll.

**That Mohawk Guy**: Ok, brace yourself...

Reading them _and then_ correcting yourself for doing something wrong. OMG isn't that hilarious?

Idiot_ rang in the voices of Katara, Toph, Sukki and Zuko as they read the last line. The rest of the night was filled with corny jokes, funny comebacks, and the always-hilarious Toph's senseless oblivious statements. _

_They all, basically, had a great time, enjoying each other's company and all._

_Even Zuko agreed he enjoyed talking to everyone (he agreed in his mind). He already knew Sukki was cool, but he saw a different side of Sokka when they started discussing the W.A.R., which actually made him sound like he had commonsense after all._

_Around 5:45am, they all agreed to talk later possibly or meet up sometime tomorrow or something. Even Sokka agreed._

"_Wasn't that fun," Katara said to Sokka, "I told you Zuko wasn't all that bad."_

"_Yeah, I guess," Sokka yawned to himself. "Night you two girls."_

"_I think you mean morning," Toph laughed before going off with Katara to head to bed._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

**3:25am**

**Aang**

**His house**

"Once again, I ran from an issue," Aang said to himself. He closed his laptop and faced his best friend, Appa. "What do you think boy," Aang said moving the hair out of his dog's beady eyes, "Do you think I am a wimp?"

"Uh," was Appa's only reply, he smelled the computer and barked at it, as if to comfort his master.

"Yeah, same here little buddy," Aang attempted to lift his companion, but he just wouldn't budge. Aang looked at him and said, "well, I guess I should say big buddy." He chuckled at his own little comment and got ready for bed.

Aang slowly and slipped out of his clothes, and into he sleepwear. He yawned tiredly and laid his head on his pillow. He looked up into the cloudless sky and visualized the fireworks he saw earlier. He remembered staring in the skies and listening to all the comments everyone was making.

Aang closed his eyes and thought about the party. He felt Appa roam out the room, giving Aang the privacy he desperately needed.

He started to think about the beginning of the party, how he thought he was going to have a ball... Well he really didn't act liked it, _in fact_ he shivered at his next thought, _I almost sounded emo._ (**Nothing against anyone, I just think that Aang being emo, is like... I don't know, SCAREY)**

Aang decided to skip thinking about thinking that he would have a good time, and just started loosing his thoughts at the party.

He remembered when Katara, Toph, and Zuko danced when Unk was performing. How when Mat and Zuko flipped behind Toph and Katara, how they ran their fingers down their cheeks. How Toph blushed when Mat whispered in her ear, how Katara closed her eyes when Zuko flipped to his own side.

It was so intimidating, their dancing drawing the crowd closer to them, waiting to see what would happen next. Even he held his breath when it came to the party where they flipped over the guys. It was so close...

_- 0Oo - 0Oo- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo-_

_Two faces not us two faces at once _

_Gritting getting it in _

_Hustlers R us never no punk _

_I'll 2 step on your chin __**(this part kills me, I just had to put it in this chappy)**_

_The girls did the matrix and the guys' smoothly flipped over them, got under them, and the girls flipped out from their matrix and brushed the guys' chins smoothly._

_- 0Oo - 0Oo- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo- _

But they managed to execute it perfectly. And when they did _his_ favorite part, he almost died of embarrassment.

_- 0Oo - 0Oo- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo-_

_I see some bros. (I see some bros.) _

_2 stepping by them lonesome (by them lonesome) _

The guy's pointed to the audience, and their partners pointed and laugh, in a fun way. The crowd blew up in fake anger.

_These square suckers they acting they don't want to (don't want to) _

_THEY DONT KNOW, THEY DONT KNOW, THEY DONT KNOW _

The partners brushed each other shoulders off and posed with each other knowing they got it like that.

_YOU GOTTA FIND THEM DOE, SEND THEM DOE, BREAK THEM DOE _

_YOU GOTTA GET THE DOE, GET THE DOE, GET THE DOE _

_I MEAN GET MAN RAIN, SHINE, SLEET, OR SNOW_

Katara bent fountain water in to soft snowflakes and Zuko lit the air to show them off.

_- 0Oo - 0Oo- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo-_

Aang knew that Katara said something to Zuko afterwards, but he couldn't make out the words. He knew it was something cool, because he smirked afterwards, and they both shared some _happy_ smile.

He also noticed, which some how heated him up, the way Mat **handled** Toph. _I can't put my finger on it, but I can't see why the person who gave me such a name is __**flirting **__with my friend._ It threw Aang in a small blast of rage. ARG!

But that's not the point.

They all had a good time, except for him. Everyone did. There's the point. He decided to skip thinking about the dance, and started to think about the firework display, those thoughts should cheer him up.

He thought about the end of the party, when he thought everything would get better. The firework display, how he _knew_ he was going to enjoy it. Even if he had to force himself.

He remembered looking at Katara's face and how she would nudge Zuko at all the good ones. He remembered how Zuko would stare at her in annoyance and in exhaustion, but in a way in which showed he enjoyed the attention. He remembered how Katara held his (as in Aang's) shoulders at the finale. Aang stayed on that thought for a while... _Oh yeah._

He sighed to himself, he knew he liked Katara, but he wasn't obsessed with her. Nor he didn't care that she was spending time with Zuko. Because honestly, Zuko didn't know Katara as long as he knew her.

_Yeah, that's right!_ Aang thought happily. He didn't, which made Aang first in line.

_But_, Aang thought sadly, if Katara is happy with Zuko... Wait a second, who said that Katara liked Zuko. Zuko is her friend, that's it, and Katara isn't even interested in anyone at this moment. So what was Aang stressing about.

_Nothing serious_, he thought to himself. And Aang agreed nonetheless.

He closed his eyes and visualized Toph. She knew Aang for as long as he could remember. She wouldn't admit it, but they were Best Friends Forever.

_Forever, is a long time_, Aang thought to himself, and then he smiled. _But I don't think it's long enough._ He enjoyed his life, he admits, I guess high school makes you think in different ways.

He smiled again and looked to the sky. The cloudless sky never looked so full, the stars ever so still. He glanced at the occasional bird that would fly, and a couple of leaves will blow over the sky window. He couldn't help but laugh.

Laugh louder than he thought; **nothing** could bring down his mood, no matter what. He closed his eyes, and yawned to himself. The silence was never so welcoming.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_Thanks for another great chapter; I am so happy that a __**little**__ more people are reviewing. But I guess it will slowly get bigger. So tell me, are you happy with the chapter?_

_I am trying to approach different angels of the story. Like talking through AIM, and songs, and blah...blah. If you have any suggestions for me, I would gladly accept them._

_I know my story is far from perfect, so critique me away!_

_**Oh if you have any suggestions on what I should write about, PLEASE tell me. I'm getting writer's block, and I can't think of anything.**_

_R&R_


	7. Ursa's Song of Truth

_**Doing It My Way**_

Hello everyone, wow, this story is getting far. Seven chapters, that's something, I guess.

Of course I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without my reviewers...

Wannabe Pirate- Thanks, I have been trying to approach the story in different angles, you know, cause different people are reading this. I want to make this story as fun as possible.

Sapphireluva- Yeah, I was getting as creative as possible, my fave is probably Katara's! With the little squiggles, (what are they called?). I know Toph's was kind of lame, and Zuko's, I was going to make Fire Lord Hell, but instead I did 4311 for hell, like if you type it in a calculator? Thanks!

Atolia- Thanks, I think Aang being depressed... I don't know, I've seen it in alot of Zutara fiction writing, so I gave it a try. Though, know that I think about it, it's so overlly used, I need to try something different. But emo Aang made me laugh (I am so mean) so I did it anyway!

And last but not least

Coipje- Here's your update, sorry to make you wait.

I apologize for making you wait for this next chapter. First I got writer's block, and then my mom broke her leg and I have been real busy with her, ARGH! TOO MUCH STRESS! I could blow a gasket. But now that she is slowly moving along, I can get back to typing. YEAH So I just decided to do a little short. Hope you like it!

I owe nothing, not even the song.

The song I used was from the (I think) 5th ending of Inuyasha. This is the English translation, I liked the song and I thought I would put it in this chapter. The song is called Shinjitsu no Uta, in English translation Song of Truth. I really like this song it is very sweet. If you want to listen to the whole song, Japanese version, I would be glad to introduce you to a great Internet site that plays it, with out the music video.

* * *

­­­­

Chapter 7 

_**September/8/2007 (Saturday)**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

_**Zuko's Crib (LOL)**_

_**Zuko (so far)**_

_**His room**_

_**5:50 am**_

Zuko woke with a start and yawned tiredly; he glanced at his clock and smirked. Scratching his scruffy hair he thought back to his last thought before going to bed:

_I can't believe I spent all night talking to them; I have to admit though it was refreshing._ He glanced at his clock and it read, 5:51. _Just a half an hour of sleep, and I will wake up and get ready for training._

It was a good reflection, going to bed without any problem thoughts; he glanced at his clock that read, now, 6:23.

Zuko didn't know how he does it, but it's just that he can wake up at anytime he wants, without setting his alarm clock. He was proud of this little gift, especially when his father told him that his mother could do the same thing.

_Good times back then, really good times_ He couldn't help himself in thinking that. They were good times. Some too good not to be remembered a couple of times through a month. Zuko closed his eyes ready to go back to sleep, Saturday training wasn't so demanding, but instead he thought back to some happier moments in his life, like when he used to be afraid of being able to wake up at anytime.

_**Flashback**_

"Aw man," Zuko exclaimed. It was 9:30 p.m. and he was sitting on the couch next to Azula. She looked at him with a yawn and shrugged.

"What's wrong with you big brother," Azula yawned to him. She rubbed her 4-year-old tired eyes and stretched her arms.

"My favorite episode of Mush and Denny is coming on," Zuko whined sadly "and it's coming on at eleven o'clock."

Azula smiled broadly and laughed out loud, "But Zuzu, our bedtime is at 9:45, what ever are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I wish I didn't have to go to bed." Zuko quietly replied, he felt a teardrop fall down his tender face and Azula couldn't help but look away. Not in embarrassment or shame, but she felt the same way. She enjoyed the show, especially when she watched Mush get hurt randomly…

"Zuko, Azula," a familiar voice rang in the air as two figures approached the entertainment room. The male's voice was firm, but in yet calming enough to ease some of your worries. The figure by him held out its hands, they looked so gentle and welcoming that Zuko and Azula almost ran into them.

The male figure walked over and put a strong hand on Zuko and Azula's shoulders. "It is time for bed."

- 0Oo - 0O o- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo -

Ozai walked into Zuko's room, already finished in tucking Azula in. Ursa walked in behind her husband. "Goodnight my prince," Ursa said to Zuko in a mocking/fun tone.

"Goodnight to you, my queen," Zuko bowed in his bed, backwards, and had his mother laughing wholeheartedly. Ozai sighed at this sight and lit a small flame in his palm.

Immediately the room was silenced.

Zuko sat up in his bed and looked at the flame in Ozai's hand and slowly let the smile drop from his face.

"THINK FAST!"

Immediately Ozai threw the flame at Zuko and he reacted quickly, he caught it, with is feet, and tossed it to his mother.

Ursa took a candle from behind her back and used that to catch the flame. She laughed as Ozai scooped her in his hands and together they fell on Zuko's bed.

The next five minutes were filled with tickling, tears of joy, and Kodak moments. It was great thrill to be in that room. The night ended with a kiss on a cheek and a question.

"Father, Mother?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question for you…"

"And an answer we may bring," Ursa replied smiling.

Zuko carefully picked out his choice of words in order to get his way, "May I stay up to eleven please? There is a television program I wish to watch."

"Yes you may," Ozai said with a grin.

"Oh, SWEET…"

"In your room," Ursa said standing by Ozai who was by the door.

"But… I will fall asleep mother, oh please let me stay in the media room. I promise to get to bed as soon as the credits appear on the screen. I will," Zuko pleaded to his parents, he just had to watch the television program, or his life will be ruined.

"My son, here is the wager, if you can either stay up till eleven in your room, or somehow wake yourself up at eleven to watch the program, you may go to the entertainment room, is that understood?

"Yes my Father," Zuko said.

"Well then, goodnight my son," Ursa said exiting the room with Ozai.

"Good night, Father, Mother."

Zuko yawned at his bed, and he slammed his head into his feather soft pillows. He couldn't stay up that late in his comfy little room, I mean come one, he's only _six_. And already he felt the warm comforter starting to do its job.

_I just wish that I could wake up at 10:58, just enough time for me to wake up Azula and walk to the media room_, he whispered to himself. His eyelids fluttered for a moment, and he closed his gentle eyes. At last…

- 0Oo - 0O o- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo -

When Zuko woke up, it was still dark and the only light came from his clock. (Yeah, I know, your wondering why he couldn't set his alarm clock. Let me come to say that he is six…SIX. I am still having trouble with the games on the back of the cereal box!) He glanced over to the red light and he watched at the time went from 10:57, to 10:58.

"Oh, my, spirits," Zuko couldn't help but say. And without a second thought he jumped from the bed, and woke up Azula and then he made his way to the media room. Azula made no effort to argue, all Zuko had to whisper was Mushy and Denny, and she was off before Zuko could blink.

They quietly tipped toe through the halls, Zuko lighting a small flame on his foot, that way the light wouldn't be noticed by anyone. Azula carried her small flame blanket, and Zuko had his own blanket tied around his neck, like he was a super hero. Both would snug on the couch and settle with some custom heated popcorn, which they would pop during commercial.

It was so perfect, that they would laugh quietly sometimes, getting the goose bumps on the excitement that would await them!

But on their quiet journey, they encountered… _them_.

_They_ were big and mean, and _they _always tried to ruin Azula and Zuko's fun. _They_ never smiled and if they did, it was when _they_ caught Zuko and Azula doing something bad.

_They_ grabbed Zuko by his arm, and then _they_ picked up Azula bridle style. Even with the two kids squirming around frantically, _they_ didn't budge in any sign of frustration or in worry. _They_ knew that the kids wouldn't escape _their_ fiery grasp.

_They_ were the monsters in the kids' closets. _They_ were the meanest thing since Uncle Iroh's jasmine tea. And _they_ never spoke, but only to yell at each other, or small children…

And _they_ were…

"MOMMY, DADDY, THE MEAN GUARDS ARE TOUCHING MEEEEE," Azula screamed as the _guards_ dropped them in their parents room.

"Excuse us, Lord Ozai, and Lady Ursa," the head guard said.

Ozai nodded his head for him to continue. Ursa shifted uncomfortably in her nightgown, pulling her covers over her… uh, I guess her womanliness (or something.)

Ozai laid a strong arm over her waist for comfort, without even looking at her. This made Ursa better, as she shifted her attention toward the two kids that were running to her. She held out her hands and they ran to her arms without hesitation.

They were mumbling "mommy" while she smoothed the wrinkles off the back of their pajama top/and nightgown. "My Lord, we caught these two kids sneaking off into where ever land, as we were guarding the premise, we brought them here as soon as we caught them."

"Father… I," Zuko pushed his head out of his mother's chest and started spitting while trying to explain his self, stuttering out complete nonsense. Along with that, Azula took turns glaring at the guards, holding her mother's hand and babbling about "fun night."

"Go know, Zuko and Azula, before you miss **it**," Ozai said swiftly when he glanced at his clock. It read 11:02.

With a bright smile Zuko gave his mother a hug, he jumped out the bed with Azula in trail. He bowed as far as he could, as he yanked his sister's head down to the floor as well smiling with complete gratitude. "Oh thank you daddy," they both screamed in delight as they ran toward the media room. It was a cute sight, Zuko's cape flying at his speed, and Azula trying to catch up, dropping her blanket while running, only to whine "Wait up Zuko!"

"My Lord…" the guards all said in complete amazement at his sudden actions.

"You are dismissed," Ursa said. And with a flick of her wrist, they were off with no second thought. "Well Ozai, I can't believe Zuko, I knew he had it in him," she said shifting into a comfortable position in Ozai's arms.

"Yes, just like his beautiful mother," he said before kissing her tender cheeks. Together they turned off the lights and slipped under the covers. (Yucky!)

**- 0Oo - 0O o- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo -**

And after that, Zuko began testing himself with his new found talent, going to bed late and waking up early. Going to bed early and waking up early, going to bed late, waking up late, waking during naptime (which annoyed Ursa a little) and so forth. At first he was excited, thinking that it was just a coincidence, but he soon he found out that he was doing this and he started becoming scared.

During dinner one night, he brought up the topic, and his parents calmly described that some people were able to do that kind of stuff. Zuko's first thought was _only weird people does that_, but that image was soon erased when Ursa said that she could do it too. Zuko was so proud that he stopped waking up at naptime, just for his mother.

_**End Flashback**_

Zuko had fun remembering, while he was still awake, but finally he let sleep conquer him.

* * *

_**Zuko **_

_**His room**_

_**6:31 am**_

_The crimson-stained sun_

_Has illuminated everything; now and the past._

Zuko woke with a start and glanced at his alarm clock. It rang 6:31 and he immediately got up and walked to his bathroom. Or he _almost_ did, but he couldn't help himself but to look at the sun. It was rising above some hills, some of the morning light brushing onto his face. He smiled, the warmth filling him up like a good meal. With a silent prayer for a good day he continued into his bathroom, and started the shower.

_Is what I have imagine within this twilight_

_More than my own hands can accomplish?_

The shower was so pleasant to his skin; the goose bumps were no surprise at all. He ran a mental checklist in his head of all the things he should and will do today.

Train

Meet up with some people

Spend time with Father

Attempt to be nice to Azula

Make Uncle some tea

It was a pretty basic list, sure, but it is Saturday, what more could you expect? After his shower, he did the usual teeth brushing, acne scanning, lotion, clothes, cleaning room and junk. He walked out of his room, after looking at the sun rising through his window, and stepped through the halls of his mansion.

He looked at all the doors of his house, stopping at his current destination. He leaned against the wall and looked down the halls. All these doors lead to another important room, some rooms he never even ventured into. Either he had no need, or he wasn't allowed by orders of his father. He never questioned them.

He remembered how he was younger, and when Uncle didn't live with them. How he would play hide and seek with Azula and Zuko… in the dark, when he made his monthly visits.

"It's a perfect way to learn firebending, calling on it when you need it the most," Uncle would tell him in his funny little accent. Both Zuko and Azula thought that was a wise statement and they would agree. But they threw mighty tempers when they lost… every time.

A steady voice interrupted his thoughts, as a figure slipped opened the door silently.

"You ready big brother?"

"Yea, let's get to the battle grounds."

The door opened and there strolled Azula. She stood by her brother and then together they walked in utter silence. He was waiting for her so they could both go to the training grounds at the same time to fight with Uncle.

Still walking, the both glanced at their father coming up. Without turning their heads, they shifted their eyes at each other, and then to the ground. They knew when and where to avoid their father, and right now they wanted no trouble.

"Zuko…"

"Father, yes," Zuko didn't know what he did and why he was being called but he kept his voice strong and steady showing no sign of surprise.

"I already told your Uncle to cancel training today. Azula go back to sleep or eat breakfast. Zuko come with me please."

Zuko was shocked… _Father said the P word._

_OMFG, Father said the P word_, Azula's mind was screaming at her, she was too shocked for words, as if she was going to say something anywise.

"Yes Father," he immediately did an about face and walked just one step behind he father. He didn't know where they were going, but he knew they were going somewhere outside.

They strolled through the green house, where Mr. Kirk **(1) **was tending the garden. He waved over to them and the Tankati's nodded their manly heads at him.

They continued to stroll to the outside world, into the empty hills, where trees were about two miles away. Ozai stopped their (at the hills) and turned around to face his son.

"Sit down Zuko," he stated as he sat down in front of Zuko.

Zuko obeyed with no comment. He sat criss-cross in front of his father, who was in the same sitting position. _This is somewhat uncomfortable, but I won't question my father. I will not show any sign of distress or discomfort._

"My son, I know throughout the years, you have been through a lot. And I know I haven't been too easy on you.

_Please teach me how to live,_

_A little more vulnerably than I do now_

"Since your mother's disappearance and maybe her death…"

"She's not dead, she is still here, I know!" Zuko screamed in utter fury, his mother WAS alive; somewhere… she just can't comeback yet. Not just yet…

"Zuko…"

"Father," Zuko said, he knew he couldn't help it, but it hasn't been five minutes with his father, and he was already in tears, "Please understand, she sings to me, she's out there, she is watching both of us, and Azula, and Uncle. She promised me, you understand father, PROMISED ME, that she will show me the way of a true firebender.

"She never broke promises, she was there throughout them all, and she still needs to teach me."

"That is why I will teach you my son. It was settled before the birth of either you or Azula that she will teach the first born the art of firebending, but with her not here, I will teach…"

"Father I can't accept."

_Won't you taint me just a little?_

_That way, even if I get hurt…_

"Father, mother promised me, and I will not see to it that you will go out your way to teach me. I can't even explain to myself why you are telling me this, I can't and I won't. Even if I have to sacrifice the fact that I might never be able to learn the art of bending lightning."

Ozai was so shocked, his lips quivered at that last statement. _This boy is a fool_, he swore to himself.

"Zuko, how could you be so fucking stupid, I won't allow it. If I have to beat your ass, I will, no child of mine, so matter how worthless he is, will learn not the proper art of firebending. You will lose honor throughout this planet. Doesn't respect matter to you," Ozai's voice became pissed off, to stern, to sincere, to hurt, honor was something that could get you respected or hurt, and no successor of Ozai was going to have to go through that.

"I am not worried father…"

_And lose everything around me_

_This song of truth will flow through my heart._

"Mother's song still flows through me heart," Zuko said with tears sprinkled through his cheeks. "If I have her song, my honor may wait."

"My son," Ozai whispered so faint, Zuko couldn't even catch it. He knew the song he was talking about. That same song Ursa sang when he first saw her, the same song she sang on their wedding, and the same song she sang to Zuko and Azula when they were kids.

"I hate it," he whispered, "I HATE IT," he whispered more violently.

_This dispute will probably go on_

_About that which is most precious_

"What father?"

"Zuko, why do you have to be like this, why won't you be taught by my hands? You can be just like Azula…"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE HER, _that_ Father, that will destroy my honor," Zuko whispered harshly to Ozai.

_I've become a rebel, I've overlooked things_

_Even the gentle smiles of strangers._

"You are dismissed Zuko," Ozai stood abruptly and like a cloud of darkness, he left you with a chilling sense of defeat.

Zuko watched his father walk with a brisk pace back to the mansion. When he finally disappeared in front of the hills, Zuko threw himself on the ground and fought the ocean that tried to leak from his eyes.

_If eternity knows what manner of darkness_

_And when pain will vanish,_

_Then that way, you shall taint me_

- 0Oo - 0O o- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo -

Clouds swiveled around the sun, it was surprising that the sun wasn't beaming, and bunnies weren't hopping by him **(2).** He was glad the outside world reflected on his dark thoughts on his father and his mother's disappearance. He passed some people on his whatever destination.

Including:

Sokka (he nodded to)

Jet (he nodded to, and then secretly flicked off)

One of Azula's friends (who he flicked of period)

And other people he couldn't remember, he wasn't looking for some to consult to, just a stroll through the city. His thoughts were jumbled, and he wasn't paying attention to the world at all.

_I looked always to yesterday, to the castles in the sky_

_When will I be able to follow them?_

_This song of truth shall be my guide_

He almost got hit by a car three times, he stepped on rats four times, and some poor guy chased him six blocks when Zuko flicked him off when he asked for some money.

Finally Zuko ended at an ice cream shop, and bought his favorite. It was double chocolate, with Chocolate chip/vanilla in the middle, and Vanilla on the top. He loved the order of it, each scoop leading up to chocolate ness.

"Why am I craving ice cream," Zuko mused to himself. He checked his phone, which he put on silent, and checked to see if he had any missed calls. It read 20 missed calls.

Ten calls from fan girls, seven from home, two from (surprisingly) Katara, and one from Azula.

He then checked his voicemail and listened to what everyone had to say.

From the fan girls, he deleted them.

From home, one was from Zuko's father.

_Zuko, I want you home immediately, and if you are not home in ten minutes, I will call the police on your ass. Do you understand me?_

That was at 10:30am, Zuko remembered, he looked at his watch. It read 3:30… whoops.

The other home messages were from Iroh.

**(1)**_ Nephew, I know you are thinking out there and I want to let you know I have convinced your father to let you wander and, you know, think (small chuckle). _

**(2-7)** _Nephew, it is Uncle again, and I just ask when you return please make sure you have some tea for your grand, old uncle._

_Thank you_.

Zuko sighed, he knew, I mean he KNEW that Uncle would do something like that. He had enough patience to listen to all seven of them. ALL seven! And they were exactly 40 minutes apart.

Katara left one message, the second time she called. He was a little shocked that she even did, I mean they weren't even friends… _I mean close friends… I guess._

_Zuko, hey, it's just me. If you want, I was hoping that we could me at the library later. I will be there at 4:15 today; I guess ROTC wasn't as easy as I thought (chuckle). Meet me later?_

_By the way, it's Katara, just in case I am not in you caller ID._

Zuko chuckled, ROTC was easy as shit, I guess he could pay a visit to her. He listened to his final voice mail from Azula.

_Hey bro, its Azula, and bitch, I know you have me in your caller ID (small laugh). Look, it's 2:36 and Dad seems… well upset. You wouldn't believe what he is watching._

_Well I was walking pass his door to his study, and he was watching Mush and Denny… and laughing going "Those characters."_

_Remember Mushy and Denny, about that dog and cat, and their adventures. OMG, I think he misses you…_

_Just be home soon._

Zuko almost crushed his phone, his own father… missing him. His emotions betrayed him as he melted his ice cream, involuntarily. He couldn't believe it, never. He strolled, mindlessly, to the library. Never could he imagine it.

He was thinking, and thinking over it, his father missing him. It felt great, and when he came home, he would bring his father's favorite food. He wouldn't care if his father beat him shitless, he knew, somewhere, his father loved him.

_If eternity knows what manner of darkness_

_And when pain will vanish,_

_This song of truth will flow through my heart._

"Zuko, hey Zuko, you made it," Katara waved over to him. She was about 100 meters away from him, and they both met half way.

"Yeah, well, I was in the neighborhood…" he said in half a daze. Katara walked by him, and together the made their way into the library.

_Now, please, taint me just a little_

_Please, just taint me, only a little_

"Hey, do you want to sit on the floor, I can tell that we are going to need a lot of books."

"If you want Katara, I don't really care."

"Great enthusiasm, you stay here. I found some good books online we can use for starters." Katara sped away and left Zuko to his own thoughts for about two minutes. When she returned, she had around seven chunky books in her hands.

"Okay," she said dropping the books on the floor, which made Zuko jump, "we can start with these."

Zuko looked at Katara, who gave a cheesy smile and then he looked at the pile of books. "Is all of this really necessary," Zuko asked with small amusement.

"Fine, don't believe me, fifty bucks saying we won't find the answer in these books."

Zuko took out his wallet and placed the money in the middle of them, and Katara took her purse out and did the same.

Zuko smiled brightly and said, "You're on!"

- 0Oo - 0O o- 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo - 0Oo -

"So can you help me," Katara said. She took the money and sniffed it in satisfaction. They were both sitting down on the carpet, with books scattered around them. They lay across from each other; both looking stunned that they couldn't find the answer, but Katara's grin betrayed her frustration, happy with the extra 50 in her pockets.

"I guess if I want to pass, I have no other choice," Zuko nodded, noticing that he hasn't even started his work. With a flash of his teeth in a smile, they stood up and walked over to find some more books.

Together they ventured into the Aerospace section of the library

_This song of truth shall be my guide_

* * *

_**(1)**__ They strolled through the green house, where Mr. Kirk __**(1)**__ was tending the garden._

I was thinking about name for gardeners and for some reason I was thinking _Mexicans_ (no offense, seriously) but I was thinking about all the soap operas I have ever watched and Mr. Garcia, or Mr. Lopez popped in my mind. So I am like, hmmm, should I even make it a Mister. So I glanced around and saw my Kirk Franklin CD. I was like, this will do. I knew Franklin would be to blah, so I went for Kirk. Yea me!

_**(2)**__ Clouds swiveled around the sun, it was surprising that the sun wasn't beaming, and bunnies weren't hopping by him __**(2)**_

Okay you know like, well like everything goes opposite of how you feel. Like in the Lemony Snicket: A Series of Unfortunate Events. Message me if you want a link


	8. High School Drama

_**Doing it my way**_

Hello, I'm back and I am ready for another juicy chapter.

And to my lovely reviewers…

Sigh... my reviewers, so loyal, so helpful... come on peeps, R&R. I would do that to all of your stories, I just want so flame, compliments, or some suggestions. Please.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

I can't wait; here you go, to my reviewers.

Wannabe Pirate- Tis alright, sorry I couldn't update, way sooner. Thanks though. It doesn't feel to great with the lack of reviews, but whatever right?! Here ya go. Happy Holidays.

Beast of Brisingr- Yeah, I understand. Cursing is like the theme song at my school. LOL, and it seems pretty... err.. proper. If you want some good stories, (i hope I'm not too late) but look on my page, and check there. Those are really good. I am Zutara fan, so those should be good. Happy Holidays.

Oh, I am trying to add more scrumptious detail into my writing, so this maybe a little long... like the 5th chapter... not too long, but longer than my usual chapters!

* * *

Chapter 8 

_**September/10/2007 (Monday)**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_**At School**_

_**Toph, Zuko, Mat, Katara (and company)**_

_**Lunch C**_

_**12:30**_

"So that's when I was like, 'Screw your mom,'" Toph laughed out, and the rest of the table joined in. Toph "pounded" Katara, and together, they did their own little handshake. It was C lunch, and Toph and Katara had been invited to sit at Zuko's table. Along with him sat a lot of junior's at the party. Most of the girls were in Katara's dance class as well and eagerly accepted her. And of course, everyone recognized Toph.

"Funny, B.B., I must say you got some mad jokes," Mat said, he and "the boys" nodded in agreement. "The boys" insisted of most of the guys dancing at the party.

"So Katara," one of the junior girls tossed her head over at Katara, a small smile forming on her lips, "Aren't you psyched about getting the dancing part, I mean you _totally_ deserve it." She spoke in complete honesty and the boys looked over at Katara in interest. _A sophomore out classing a junior and being complimented by it, this Princess has some talent._

"Yeah, I am, Goodies is one of my favorite songs," Katara jumped and clapped her hands and Toph giggled with her.

"Man, I am so doing that class next year; I love the songs they're selecting!"

"Can't wait to have you join us Blind Bandit, after those mad skills at the party, no one would dare decline you!" The junior's laughed. They continued telling jokes and small stories, but soon it has gotten quiet at their table.

Bored, they all decided to look down at their lunch trays.

Today's entrée included roast beef with mash potatoes, obviously covered with steamy, homemade, hot gravy. On the side was your choice of corn, or corn-on-the-cob. There was an ice cream side and your own choice of juice/milk. I mean real Nesquick milk or true Tropicana orange juice.

The meal in other words, looked delicious (compared to the crap at a local school).

Toph poked at the food with her finger and said, "What is this crap?" Her voice and face had disgust written all over it as she tasted the gravy that was slowly dripping off her fingers.

One of the guys had a chill sweep over him as she smacked her lips, "How's it taste Toph?" He asked with curiosity, "Is it edible or what?"

She scrunched her nose and had a small smile.

"Crap!"

The table nodded in understanding, studying and taste testing the gravy, agreeing to her observation of the "crap".

Zuko poked at his roast beef and glanced over at the table, "All right then, who is man enough to try this shit right here?" He poked at the beef, seemingly trying to test its tenderness.

"Oh, I will," Katara cheered. Everyone kept their eyes on her as she slowly cut a small portion of the beef. She dipped it into the gravy and closed her eyes.

She put the food in her mouth and carefully chewed it.

"OMG, I think I am going to faint," one of the girls at the table said. "She is so brave," the junior commented, while the other girls nodded in agreement.

When Katara opened her eyes, everyone looked at her.

"As a famous person once said," Katara started…

"Crap!"

"I knew it," Mat cried. "I don't want this bull," Mat stood took his tray and burned it with his bare hands. "Is there anyone else?"

"I'm good," Zuko said, and took his, Toph's and Katara's tray, and then he stacked them neatly and burned them in about 30 seconds.

When all the "crap" was cleared, Toph kicked her feet on the table and stretched, "What I would go for, to get my hands on a fat Big Mac, anyone feel me?"

"Oh, yeah," the table cried with her. All had that same image of a fat burger stacked with meat, lettuce, and spirits knows what else.

Katara threw an accusing look over at Toph, "Come on Toph, I am starving, shut up!"

Katara looked at her stomach and then at some of the leftover ashes that was thrown at the end of the tables. "So, so hungry…"

Zuko nodded his head in agreement, "I feel you, Princess." And with that statement, the table once again went silent. All you could here was the voices of other kids gossiping and laughing about their day.

_Hmm, this is knew_, Zuko thought to himself, _no bald kid to ruin this. Spirits, are you really listening to me?_ Zuko enjoyed the silence of the table, setting reminders to himself to pack as many Twinkie's in his locker as possible.

Toph kicked her feet off the table and yawned a little. She tilted her head to the side and decided to do a sweep of the cafeteria. Carefully taking off her sandals she tapped her left big toe on the ground and immediately she felt everyone there, including the boy who had to pee, the girl shuffling in her seat grabbing at the Tampon in her pocket every so often, and a boy who seemed to be looking around, gliding almost.

… Gliding, she tapped her left toe again, focusing on that spot. Spirits, it was like he was dancing on the air, she could barely feel him. Toph thought for a second and then realized what she was feeling.

"Oh no," Toph said. She laid her head on the table and shook her head. "Oh no, please no…"

The table looked at her in alarm, what was wrong with her? Nothing shook this girl of steel, and here she was moaning into her sleeve.

"Toph," Mat asked her, "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"Oh, I am… but _someone_ might not like what I have to say," Toph assured the table. Toph turned her head over at Katara and said, "Aang at your 2:45."

"Oh, Blinding Mouth," one of the girls sniggered to herself, "he's here?"

Toph shook her head in despair as she nodded in agreement, as Katara looked at her "2:45". Zuko and Mat looked too, and sure enough Aang was strolling into the cafeteria, looking around. When Katara's eyes met Aang's, Katara managed a smile, and Aang waved in enthusiasm.

_I guess he didn't recogonized her company_, Zuko thought to himself. Mat knocked Zuko's foot from across the table. Zuko glanced up at him, and Mat gave him the "nod". Zuko shook his head and held up two fingers in response. Mat's eyes glanced up at the ceiling, and he nodded in return, as if agreeing.

"Look, I didn't know you two were on the baseball team," Katara said, watching the whole scene; she was sitting by Zuko, and Mat tapped Katara's leg too. "What are you guys up to?"

Zuko ignored her question as he looked over at Toph. "How did you know Aang was approaching," he paused for a sec, realizing that Toph wouldn't know that the question was directed at her, "Toph?"

"Simple, not only counting the fact I can detect things with my feet from a ½ mile radius (I'm getting better) but I know the way Twinkle Toes walks. No one _floats_ on air like he does." She felt Aang approach and she turned her head at his direction.

"Hey Katara… Toph you're here too!" Aang said. He approached the table and leaned on Katara's shoulder. His smile was genuine, as if oblivious to the people at the table. The girls started giggling at the sight, and Zuko glanced at Aang is annoyance. _Don't stare too close, Zuko boy, the light is bright in this room!_

"Hey Aang, what in the world are you doing here," Toph questioned from across the table.

"Well, I was walking from my class to the office, to pick up a book my mom brought for me, and the office asked for me to deliver this slip for you," he said handing her the note.

"Oh, thanks, how sweet of you," Katara said perking up a bit. I mean… it's not that bad, delivering a note. No problem there, right?

"Oh yes Mouth, thank you so very much for taking the time out of your not-so-busy-life to give our little Katara a note from the office," Mat said mockingly.

"Oh, yes," one of the girls said, "Thank you so very much!" The table was soon engulfed in laughter and snickering as Aang face turned beet red.

"…Uh, no problem you guys," Aang chuckled nervously, "I mean, it's not like I had a choice." He stated nervously as the table soon glared at him.

"I know what you do have a choice of," Zuko said, staring off into space, _I have to avoid staring at his head…_

_Uh- oh,_ Katara and Toph thought in unison and the glanced at each other from across the table, what was going to happen now?

Aang looked at the back of Zuko's head; he was confused, "Uh, what's that?"

"You have the choice of getting the hell out of here," Mat scoffed as he stood up and cracked his knuckles.

Aang took a step back, and soon the only noise was those at the table snickering. The whole cafeteria was silenced at the sight of Mat standing up; even the seniors took the time out of _their_ lives to see what's happening.

"Somebody's going to get hurt," some kid said in the distance. The cafeteria shuffled a bit at the true statement.

"Whoa, hold up," Katara said brushing Aang of her shoulders, and then standing up. "What did Aang do? He was just delivering a note."

"Yeah, what **did** I do," Aang said in his defense. "I was just delivering a…" Before he could finish, Mat grabbed him by the collar. Aang immediately grabbed at Mat's wrists, but pulled back. The boy was steaming hot!

"Hey Mat," Toph said walking around the table, standing next to Katara, "Come on, put him down. He didn't do anything yet."

_Oh thanks Toph_, Aang thought, _I am so glad that I didn't do anything __**yet**_

"You could have used better word choice Toph," Katara whispered to Toph. She shook her head in annoyance at Toph's not so clever vocabulary.

Toph's cheeks tinted for a moment, thinking about her previous statement, and agreed silently.

One of Mat's buddies stood up and grabbed his notebook that he always carries, "Oh, I beg to differ."

"Would you like to explain it to these folks out here Kosho **(1)**," Mat asked him.

"Well I would love too," Kosho said. He had a malevolent grin on his face as he stared into Aang's eyes.

"It was Saturday morning, just past mid-night, it was told by a friend of mines that Aang here," he patted Aang on the shoulder, who was still in Mat's grasp, "Was going to run, yes people I said RUN, from a library incident. Yes everyone, **the** library incident"

The cafeteria gasped at the information. "No way," the same yeller cried.

"Like yeah," one of the girls at the table said, "that is like, weenie to the maximum."

"Yes, weenie to the maximum," Mat said laughing, the cafeteria joining in. One of the seniors stood up and chanted **WEENIE! **The cafeteria, all except Katara, Toph, Zuko and Kosho chanted.

While the chanting grew, Aang was still absorbing the information given to him. Kosho was talking about the AIM conversation, and the only person who share that information out loud.

"Zuko, why did you spread that," Aang said accusingly, silencing the room with his un-puberty voice. "I mean, that is so low!"

"Whoa," Katara said shifting her gaze off of Aang unto Zuko, "you spread that? I am shocked Zuko, I mean…" she couldn't go on. She couldn't believe Zuko, how could he do something so offensive, and how could he look so cool about it.

Zuko stood up getting irritated from all the stares he was receiving. "Who said I started this," Zuko said with a grin, addressing just Katara. "Katara, you know me better than _that_. I mean, come on, are you sure there isn't anyone else that would spread that?" Zuko question so devilishly to her, but loud enough for the cafeteria to here.

Katara gaze hardened on him. He was so toying with her and without thinking she hollered, "No I don't know…" Wait, did she? She glanced over at Kosho, and sucked in all the information.

"Oh man, SOKKA started this," Toph laughed out loud. She was the only one laughing, not including Zuko and Mat.

"Yeah, Sokka told me and a couple of other guys on Sunday," Kosho said, "I mean come on, it shouldn't surprise any of you guys!"

"Yeah _Running_ Mouth," Mat shook Aang in his fist, "So don't be pointing fingers at the Prince, got that." He waited for Aang's reply.

Aang didn't answer. He wasn't too surprised that Sokka spread this, but he did have a knack for starting things. But he wouldn't show weakness for in front of all these people, instead he was going to show these people he wasn't weak.

As for Toph and Katara, they were furious. Sokka should have enough common sense to keep his mouth shut. Well Toph wasn't too concerned, I mean, it's _Sokka_. But Katara had a few choice words for her older brother.

"I want an answer, you here me freshman," Mat said with more authority.

"No, I won't answer a **loser** like you," Aang declared.

"Whoa," Zuko commented, "Looks like Running Mouth has a bit of courage in him," Zuko said, his hands crossed and he was staring over at Katara, whose jaw was making a ditch on the tile floors.

Katara whispered loud enough for Aang to here, "What the hell are you doing Aang?"

"Hey Aang," Toph said, "Come on, don't start any trouble." Toph was getting a little nervous, Aang's toes were barely touching the ground, and Mat knew too. Toph didn't want to argue at the moment, she was getting a headache from everyone tapping the ground in excitement.

"How am I starting trouble," Aang argued to her, "I have done nothing wrong, I am just delivering a note, trying to get on with my life, not trying to argue with some stupid, dung-face, wannabe bender."

The whole cafeteria was silenced. The senior that started the chant gave Aang a curious look and sat down. _That boy is as dead as alligator skin boots._

Toph felt Mat's heart race and she knew that Aang was in for a load of torture.

"AANG," Katara screamed, "you have taken it too far! Mat, please put him down. Please."

"No way in hell he is getting away with that," Mat whispered. He shook his hands in anger and Aang's shirt was slowly smoking. "You punk, I can't believe you'd have the guts to say something like that. No one in hell insults me like that." He paused for a moment and his eyes flashed with anger. "You got that, **NO ONE!**"

Calmly Zuko released Aang from Mat's grasp; at first he began to show resistance, but he soon gave in to Zuko's warm hands. "Toph, hey Toph…"

Toph was to busy trying to figure out what was happening, she snapped of her trance to answer Zuko, "What do you want Zuko?"

"Take Mat to the closest bathroom, okay?"

"Whatever," Toph agreed and took Mat by his collar and dragged him from the cafeteria, what she was going to do was let him walk in like a big boy. If he didn't come out, she would go after him, and if someone sees, she'll say that she couldn't find the Braille on the door.

The cafeteria watched the two disappear, and then Zuko grabbed Aang by the collar. "Look here, I suggest you stay out of our way," when Zuko said our, he clicked his head over to his table. "I don't want any complaints out of them, because of you. Now bald boy, get out of here."

Aang looked at Zuko's uncaring eyes, Zuko was being nice to him, and he knew it.

"The next time Mat gets angry, all I am going to do is watch, you got that Mouth?"

Aang whispered a yes and Zuko loosened his grip off of Aang, and he squirmed out of the cafeteria, away from the staring eyes. The cafeteria looked at the sight. Toph and Mat returned back quickly. Mat was whispering under his breath and Toph returned back to Katara's side, ready to tell her small adventure. But the bell rang, dismissing this lunch period, over to the next.

"I'll talk to you at study hall Katara," Toph hollered. She was soon lost in the crowd of kids going to their own classrooms.

"All right then," Katara waved back to her (even though she couldn't see it) and walked with her own group back to the dance room. Mat was right behind her, Zuko in trail.

"Hey, Katara," Mat whispered in her ear. Katara calmly turned around faced the two boys.

"Yeah, what's wrong," Katara asked them. She wasn't to thrill about their actions at lunch. In fact she couldn't get her mind off of it.

"Look, Princess, I know Aang is your boy and all," Zuko started to her, "I don't have nothing against him, but it seems like he made some enemies."

Mat nodded in agreement, "Keep him away from _us_, or he will be seeing allot more of _this_," Mat grew a flame in his hands and let it burn for a moment. He slowly grew it down and let it out.

"Yeah, I know," Katara agreed, "But talk to me later during study hall, I have some questions for you."

"Can't, I have an appointment," Mat said. "How about you, I, Zuko, and Toph meet at the mall tonight? Six?"

Katara thought for a moment, "Yeah, that's good."

* * *

_**Aang's P.O.V**_

_**Toph and Aang**_

_**English I**_

_**2:15**_

_This paper is so boring_; I can't help but gaze out the window again. Since the cafeteria incident, I haven't been able to concentrate. When I walked into my own lunch period, everyone knew about it, and I know my face was beet red too, which makes it worse. When I tried to wave over at Sokka, he gave me a passing glance and ignored me.

I guess he has every right to do that, since… well since I am an embarrassment to myself, he knows I will embarrass him too.

The trees are swaying in the wind, it looks like fire blowing. I have to force my gaze else where, thinking about the cafeteria incident. Spirits if I have all these _incidents_ people are going to get confused about what I do half the time.

Looking at Toph kind of takes the pain away, I want to ask her what her and Mat did/said when they left, but I can't ask right now. The room is completely quiet; everyone's reading to himself or herself. Toph carefully scans her fingers over the book, nodding every so often. I can't read it, but I saw a peak at the cover. It's some horror book or something.

Concentrating on my own book, a book of myths on benders down near a swamp area **(2)**, I try to draw myself to it.

It's impossible, I can't focus too long. Now I'm staring at the clock, less than ten more minutes, then I will be at study hall.

Ouch! Toph has been tapping my foot for the longest, I thought it was an accident, but I guess not. I look over at her.

She stomps harder. Sometimes her blindness can be a problem.

"What," I whisper as softly as I can to her.

She breathes in and whispers, "How long till we get out of here?"

"About eight minutes, why?"

"Because Aang, that's the time when we get to see Katara. I have so much to tell her, about…" Toph blushes a little and smiles to herself. "Just crap." She puts on a serious face and stares off again. I think about the blush, but then I brush it off. Not a big deal right?

I look at my book again, and force myself to read the passage.

…_The swamp, as told many times through the centuries, is a very mysterious place. Many airbenders and waterbenders have worked together to conquer this vast land, but proved to be in vain. _

_But the most mysterious question on the swamp, is how this area can summon mankind and an animal alike, with a voice of it's own. The people that venture into the vast land, ever are spotted at the edge of the forest, shriveled, tired and terrified, or…_

_They are never seen again._

Wow, this book can draw anyone in. Just four minutes till I am out of this place. I slowly start to pack my stuff, and soon the whole class joins in. I assist Toph in grabbing her backpack and placing it on her desk.

"Thanks," she said in a nonchalantly voice. I nod in response, knowing she can't see it, and zip up my pack. Soon the teacher starts preaching about whatever stupid stuff the make the minutes go by slower.

BR.III.NNNGGGG!

I jump out of my seat, eager to go to the library. "Come on Toph, concentrate on my footsteps," I say to her.

"I ain't stupid Twinkle Toes," she screams at me. I continue jogging to the library, shifting by the on coming traffic.

I admit, I find it a challenge trying to avoid the people in the halls, moving this way and that, it's so much fun. Just being part of the stream, but in yet following my own flow. Some times I go against the flow, other times I stay in sync. But whatever I choose, it fills me up with excitement.

I continue my dance, until the doors to the library are in view. I slow down a bit and wait for Toph to stand by my side. She pulls up slowly and together we venture into the library.

As I look for Toph I glance around and watch how everyone is sitting down or looking for a book. I think I will work on my Algebra homework first. That should take me no more than ten minutes. Then I'll finish the last few pages of my book.

Yeah, that sounds like a good plan, I think I will stick with it. "Hey Toph, what are you going to do in the library? Oh wait, that's right, it's gossip corner with you and Katara," I smile to myself.

"Yeah, so what, I don't have that much homework tonight," she mutters. "Hey, I think I found Katara's footsteps, she tapping out "OVER HERE," Toph says. She walks towards the direction she says Katara tapped out to her in Morse code (with her foot, on the ground)

"There you guys are," Katara says over our way. I look around, and I finally see her face. She is leading us to two tables put together, I giver her a small glance and she just smiles at me, "I have a lot of work to do."

I smile and attempt to sit in between Toph and Katara, but Toph shoves me out of the way, and sits by Katara. I stare for a moment, and sit in the next seat over by Toph.

* * *

**(1)**_** "Would you like to explain it to these folks out here Kosho (1)," Mat asked him.**_

Remember Kosho, Sokka's best friend, ah, you thought you would never here from him, did you? I decided that he would be more popular in our story.

**(2) **_**Concentrating on my own book, a book of myths on benders down near a swamp area (2), I try to draw myself to it.**_

You know, in the episode, The Swamp. I liked all the weird things that happened there, so, why not? I thought it would be a good idea to relate this out of whack story to the real thing has humanly possible.

I know this is short, but school is so busy, that it's kind of like a part one. So yeah, so sorry. But review anyways, lotsa love!

Happy Holidays!


End file.
